une louve imprégnée d'un vampire
by isalange
Summary: L'imprégnation de Bella, la louve, pour Edward, le vampire. Twilight nouvelle version avec Bella qui fait partie des loups-garous.
1. Chapter 1 Point de vue Bella reposté

**Une louve imprégnée d'un vampire.**

Note de l'auteur : j'ai décidé de modifié mon histoire et de la reformuler. J'ai souhaité emprunter tous les personnages qui appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer pour les transférer tous au Québec, dans ma région, soit le Lac-St-Jean. Ils vont habiter à St-Edmond où est natif mon époux.

Les noms des personnages restent les mêmes, mais les endroits et l'histoire en tant que telle change. Dans mon histoire, La Push est située sur les limites du village de St-Edmond.

Petite précision, le chalet à St-Edmond existe pour de vrai et il est situé sur les terres familiales de la famille à mon époux. Les Simard sont la famille à Benoit. Il n'y a aucune réserve amérindienne, c'est une invention de ma part.

Si vous voulez avoir une précision pour mon langage, je fais exprès pour utiliser mes expressions.

Je reposte toute ma fanfiction puisque j'ai souvent rajouté des petits bouts importants.

**Gras : Parole**

*****_Italique* : Message télépahtique_

_Italique : Pensées que Bella ou Edward lit._

Surligné : Réflexions de Bella quand elle entend une parole

**Une louve imprégnéee d'un vampire**

Point de vue de Bella

Dans la province du Québec, il existe plusieurs régions. L'une d'elles est le Lac-St-Jean. Dans cette région, il existe un village nommé St-Edmond-les-Plaines. C'est cette municipalité de 600 habitants où j'ai grandi les 2 premières années. J'ai habité ensuite 10 ans avec ma mère à Montréal. Je suis revenue ensuite à St-Edmond pour revenir vivre avec mon père. Je vis avec mes parents réconciliés depuis 3 ans. C'est seulement dans ce petit village reculé de tous que je peux pleinement, mais sans révéler mon secret, vivre ce que je suis, soit une modificatrice qui se transforme en louve. Au fait, je m'appelle Isabella Swan. Je suis une québécoise pure laine de 15 ans. Malgré mes 10 ans à Montréal, je n'ai jamais perdu mon accent jeannois.

Me voilà donc en 4e année du secondaire à la polyvalente de Normandin. L'inconvénient avec une petite municipalité comme St-Edmond, c'est seulement l'école primaire où ma mère enseigne qui est situé dans mon village. Je dois me rendre dans la ville le plus proche pour aller au secondaire et c'est Normandin qui est à 30 minutes de chez-moi. Dans ma région, nous ne comptons pas les distances en kilomètres, mais c'est en minutes. Je viens d'avoir 15 ans le 13 septembre dernier. Je devrais être en secondaire 3, mais en raison du système de l'éducation québécoise et que je suis née en septembre, j'ai commencé plus tôt en maternelle. Une chance que j'ai toujours été plus vieille que mon âge et savais me débrouiller.

En raison de mon sang qui manque de gène amérindien, je ne peux pas fréquenter l'école privé de La Push. La Push est la réserve amérindienne qui est situé en haut des limites de St-Edmond. La réserve est sur les terrains protégés de la MRC Maria-Chapdelaine. Pas beaucoup de monde connait l'existence de cette réserve. Les chefs veulent la garder privé à cause de la présence des modificateurs. Ma seule souche amérindienne est que mon arrière grand-père Ephreim Black a eu une aventure avec une blanche avant son mariage. Vu que c'était l'un des chefs Quilleutes, il n'a pas confirmé qu'il a un enfant, soit une fille, avec une visage pâle. Pourtant, toute la réserve a su pour l'enfant.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, c'est ma mère qui a le gène lupin. Mon père est un simple humain, ami avec le petit-fils d'Ephreim. Ma mère n'a par contre jamais muté comme ses ancêtres. Elle a dû me dire la vérité quand je me suis transformée en louve à mes 12 ans. J'habitais à Montréal avec ma mère quand j'ai eu une forte fièvre. 12 heures après, j'ai subi ma première mutation. Ma mère ne m'avait jamais parlé de ses origines Quilleutes en raison qu'elle ignorait si j'allais muter et surtout que nous sommes des erreurs de la nature qui n'auraient pas du naître.

Contrairement aux autres loups qui ont une différente couleur de pelage en raison de leurs teintes de cheveux ou de leurs peaux, je suis une louve d'un blanc immaculé. Seules mes griffes et mon museau sont noirs. Je suis aussi très petite. Je peux passer pour une vraie louve ou une chienne.

Après ma première mutation, ma mère et moi sommes retournées à St-Edmond, car nous ne pouvons pas rester à Montréal. Je ne pouvais pas me transformer dans le centre-ville de la métropole. Une louve dans la ville ne passerait pas inaperçue ou elle passerait pour une chienne errante. Malgré que je sois une louve, nous n'avons pas pu vivre à La Push. Mon père qui habitait toujours à St-Edmond nous a accueillies à bras ouverts. Il aimait toujours ma mère et lui a promis qu'il va être plus ouvert à son écoute. Ils sont retournés amoureux l'un de l'autre à mon grand plaisir. Mon père était un camionneur et toujours parti sur les routes. Voilà la raison de leur séparation. Quand ma mère et moi sommes revenues dans sa vie, mon père Charlie a arrêté ses voyages et a commencé à travailler pour la municipalité. Il est inspecteur municipale et il est très apprécié.

Tous les Quilleutes ont été surpris de ma mutation précoce. Les jeunes loups commencent à muter à partir de 15 ans et non 12 comme moi. Ils sont d'autant plus bouche-bée que je n'ai pas un tempérament colérique. Au lieu de la rage, c'est la peine qui me fait muter. Je ne peux pas grogner, je ne fais que siller ou gémir comme une chienne.

Sam, qui avait commencé à muter un peu après moi, ne voulait pas être sous mes ordres. Je suis la vraie membre Alpha et la première louve à avoir muté, je devrais avoir toute l'autorité. Mais Sam refuse d'être sous mon commandement en raison que je suis une erreur de la nature et une fille. D'après les chefs Quilleutes, il va devoir tôt ou tard accepter ma place dans la hiérarchie.

Contrairement aux autres loups qui cessent de vieillir à partir de leurs premières mutation, je vais vieillir encore 1 an ou 2 ans et ma croissance va arrêter tant et aussi longtemps que je vais me transformer ou si je m'imprègne un jour, je vais suivre l'âge de mon imprégné.

Je me suis toujours sentie différente et c'est encore pire depuis que je mute. À tous les mois ou semaines, je trouve une nouvelle différence avec les autres loups. Même avec la louve, Leah, qui vient de commencer à muter. Entre loups, nous pouvons voir les souvenirs et pensées des autres. Malheureusement pour moi, ça s'est développé en don de télépathie. J'entends les pensées de tout le monde, y compris celles des humains et vampires. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'entends les pensées des vampires, car je crains que les loups se servent de moi pour espionner, si je rencontre un, un jour.

Comme ce matin, je vois les pensées mesquines de Jessica Stanley à mon sujet. Jessica est une fille qui se croit supérieur à cause qu'elle habite dans la ville de Normandin et moi un village. Elle me dénigre toujours, même si je ne lui ai rien dit au sujet de ma personne. Je fais comme je suis naïve ou stupide. Je ne suis pas capable de me faire des vrais amis, seulement des supposés qui pensent toujours en mal de moi. J'ai tellement envie de faire faire une crise cardiaque à Jessica en me transformant devant elle, mais je ne peux pas révéler mon secret aux humains. Je dois paraître humaine aux yeux de tous. Si je révèle mon secret, je vais être bannie des Quilleutes pour le reste de ma vie et peut-être être éliminée.

**Hé, tu m'écoutes, Bella ?,** dit Jessica en me sortant de mes pensées. _Toujours distraite, celle-là. _Comme si ça me tentait de t'écouter.

**Oui, je pensais à La Push dans un moment d'égarement,** réponds-je.

**C'est ça.** _Fais comme si quelque chose t'intéresse. _**Ma mère a entendu dire qu'il y a un nouveau docteur des USA qui vient s'installer à St-Edmond. Il va travailler à l'hôpital de Dolbeau. Il a 5 enfants adoptifs et ils commencent aujourd'hui,** dit Jessica. _J'espère qu'il va avoir un beau mec cute parmi eux. _Toujours entrain de guedouner, elle devrait se contenter de Mike pour qu'il me fiche la paix.

Au moment que Jessica prononce cette parole, je vois tous les élèves se tasser pour laisser passer les plus sublimes personnes. Ils ont une odeur plus sucrée que tous les autres humains. Ils ne sentent pas aussi mauvais comme dit Paul. Selon lui, les vampires sentent comme des bonbons trop concentrés. Des vampires dans mon lycée, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas me faire faire une mutation spontanée ou m'attaquer. Je suis trop petite pour me défendre seule.

Dans ces 5 personnes, un des gars attire vraiment mon attention. Il a les cheveux bronze désordonnés. Si ça aurait été un loup, je lui dirais d'aller se peigner, mais sur le vampire, ça lui donne un certain charme. Il est assez grand et très bien proportionné. Je voudrais bien le coller pour voir notre différence. Juste en le regardant passer et il ne m'a même pas regardé, j'ai du désir dans le bas de mon ventre et je m'imagine entrain le coller langoureusement. Qu'est-ce qui me prend à avoir cette envie folle de lui ? Jamais aucun homme n'a eu cet effet sur moi avant. C'est la première fois que je regrette de ne pas avoir de sous-vêtements de rechange, ma petite culotte va être à tordre si ça continue de même.

Pendant toute l'avant-midi, je me demande pourquoi ce désir soudain et surtout pourquoi un vampire me faisait cet effet. Je n'ai jamais senti d'attirance par aucune personne auparavant, pourquoi maintenant ? Sur l'heure du midi, je me prends un bon lunch et je vais à ma table habituelle.

Une autre caractéristique différente de mon espèce, je suis plus petite aussi dans ma forme humaine comme ma forme louve. Je n'ai jamais eu de poussées folles de croissances. Je crois que j'ai bloqué de grandir à 5'3. Je n'ai que 15 ans et je crois que j'ai déjà atteint ma taille. J'ai par contre beaucoup d'appétit en raison que je me dépense quand je suis louve. Je ne suis pas une sans fond ou toujours crève-faim comme les autres loups.

Je ne suis pas la conversation de mes supposés amis, mais celle des 5 vampires. Étant donné que je suis une louve, j'entends très bien à distances. Avant d'écouter ce qu'ils disent, je voulais admirer de nouveau discrètement le vampire qui a attiré mon attention. Sur le côté, je vois très bien sa mâchoire découpé et des superbes d'yeux dorés. Ouf, j'ai des chaleurs tout d'un coup. J'aimerais bien qu'il me regarde avec son regard de braise tout en me déshabillant du regard. Peut-être plus que seulement me déshabiller du regard, il peut très bien utiliser ses mains pour enlever mes vêtements. Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées perverses. Je sens de nouveau de l'humidité entre mes jambes. Je me tourne pour regarder ailleurs pour me changer mes idées, mais ouvre les oreilles pour écouter. Ils ont tous un accent américain tellement charmant. Ils sont très plaisants à entendre.

**Avez-vous senti l'odeur d'un toutou en fourrure depuis ce matin ?,** demande une belle grande blonde. Moi, un toutou ?

**Oui, je me demande pourquoi elle ne sent pas le chien mouillé comme les autres, **dit le blond. Je me pose la même question.

**Elle doit avoir très peu de gène lupin dans le sang. Vous avez vu comme sa peau est blanche. C'est vrai qu'un peu de maquillage lui ferait du bien**, dit une petite noire. Non, j'aime mieux être 100 % nature.  *_Edward, tu dois m'expliquer pourquoi ton avenir a disparu ce matin*, _ajoute la noire, mais mentalement.

Ton avenir disparu, mais cette vampire est médium, ça parle au diable. Le plus bel homme doit aussi lire dans les pensées comme moi. Oh, oh, il a sûrement que je fantasme sur lui depuis tout à l'heure. Faut pas que je rougisse, zut de flûte, trop tard. Edward, c'est un joli nom. Son nom est ancien, il devait être dans la bande qui a rencontré mon arrière grand-père. Il y avait un Carlisle, une Esmé, une Rosalie, un Emmett et un Edward. Oui, ça doit être lui.

**Quand j'ai fait ma course pour vérifier notre territoire, j'ai vu un jeune loup noir qui n'apprécie pas la jeune louve,** dit la plus belle voix que j'ai entendue. Elle ressemble à du velours.

Son intonation ne ressemble en rien au joual que j'entends parler et penser à longueur de journée. J'utilise aussi notre façon de parler jeannoise. Je crois que nous sommes les seuls dans tout le Québec qui sont capables d'utiliser des anglicismes sans aucun accent. On utilise des mots anglais modifié dans pratiquement toutes nos conversations. Les personnes des autres régions ne comprennent pas toujours ce qu'on dit.

Il m'a par contre insulté en disant que je suis jeune. Ça fait quand même 4 ans que je mute. Je suis plus âgée côté mutation que Jacob, mon meilleur ami et parent éloigné.

Je n'ai pas pu entendre la suite de la conversation. Mike Newton m'a bousculé après que Tyler Crowley l'a poussé pour garder sa position sur sa chaise. C'est quoi l'idée de s'assoir sur le dossier. J'ai entendu dire qu'un professeur ne serait pas gêné de le faire tomber sur le dos s'il se serait encore présent dans cette polyvalente. C'était un professeur qui avait raconté ça quand il a pogné Mike entrain de se balancer avec sa chaise.

Avec ma maladresse légendaire et surtout que j'attire tous les ennuis, je me retrouve étendue à terre. Je me suis cognée le nez au plancher. Une chance que je suis faite solide, je ne voudrais pas saigner en présence de vampire. Quand je tente de me lever, je vois une main blanche devant moi. Je ne vérifie pas à qui la main appartient et je m'agrippe à elle, même si elle est très froide, pour me lever.

Quand mes yeux se posent sur mon sauveur, je vois une magnifique paire d'yeux dorés. C'est à ce moment que je découvre ce qui m'a toujours manqué. Mon âme a trouvé enfin sa moitié. J'étais perdue dans le néant et j'ai enfin retrouvé mon chemin, mon destin.

C'est avec choc que je lâche la main du vampire. Je viens de m'imprégner et avec un vampire en plus. Une autre anormalité avec moi. Je commence à trembler de peine et je me sauve en courant vers l'extérieur de la cafétéria. Je sors de la polyvalente après avoir mis mon manteau. Même si je sais que je vais me déshabiller dans quelques minutes, je ne peux pas sortir dehors à -20°C en plein mois de janvier en petite chemise. Je cours vers le boisé qui est à 15 minutes de jogging de ma poly. Quand je suis à une bonne distance après m'être enfoncée dans la forêt, malgré que je cale jusqu'aux genoux, je me déshabille vite fait et je me transforme en louve blanche. J'émets un silement et un hurlement, car je ne sais pas grogner.

Pendant la saison de l'hiver, je peux très souvent passer inaperçue puisque j'ai la même couleur que la neige. Ma fourrure est épaisse et me protège des intempéries. Quand je me déshabille, je prends mes vêtements dans ma bouche et les accroche à un arbre pour ne pas qu'ils soient mouillés. Ma chaleur corporelle est quelques degrés de plus que les humains. Quand je retrouve ma forme humaine, je ne suis pas souvent gelée, mais j'aime mieux avoir des vêtements secs. Je trouve cela pratique d'être la seule louve dans les environs, car je suis sûre que personne ne cache mes vêtements comme Embry a déjà fait quand j'étais sur la réserve. J'étais longtemps fâchée après lui, je n'ai pas trouvé drôle du tout son mauvais coup.

Je cours un peu pour me calmer puisque la journée n'est pas encore terminée. L'avantage d'être dans le Lac-St-Jean, c'est que des forêts, tu peux en trouver partout. Surtout dans le nord comme à St-Edmond.


	2. Chapter 2 point de vue Edward reposté

**Une louve imprégnée d'un vampire**

Partie 2.

Point de vue d'Edward

Une autre rentrée scolaire que je pensais croire monotone. Nous sommes revenus à St-Edmond, dans le Lac-St-Jean, après 50 ans d'absence. Nous devons recommencer le secondaire, mais Alice et moi voulons être en 4e année immédiatement. Nous ne voulons pas être 2e ou 3e année. Il y a des limites à se faire passer pour des jeunes. 15 ou 16 ans, je trouve que c'est limite.

Notre maison d'il y a 50 ans a été démoli et nous avons dû acheter un chalet sur un terrain humain loué pour la modifier à notre goût pour qu'elle soit notre demeure. Esmé était partie depuis plus de 2 mois pour remodeler notre maison. J'aurais bien été l'aider, mais j'avais promis à ma sœur Alice de faire une virée dans l'Amazonie avec son mari Jasper. Esmé a donné un très beau montant au chef de cette famille pour qu'il lui laisse carte blanche pour la reconstruction du chalet en notre demeure. Elle a aussi acheté le silence à ce monsieur, car elle lui a fait promettre de ne rien dire de notre future présence sur les terres familiales.

Ma mère adoptive en a profité pendant l'été pour faire les rénovations. C'est une famille de fermiers et ils sont occupés pendant toute l'été dans les champs ou à s'occuper de leurs animaux. Le lac est naturel, mais il s'est construit très tard. Nous allons devoir nous habituer à vivre avec une génératrice puissante qui va donner de l'électricité ainsi que d'une pompe à l'eau électrique puisque l'électricité ni l'eau courante ne se rend pas dans cet endroit.

Nous sommes arrivés en plein cœur de l'hiver et en pleine tempête de neige. Emmett a emprunté un tracteur pour souffler notre entrée au propriétaire du terrain de notre demeure. Emmett s'est amusé comme un petit fou en jouant dans la neige. Jasper et moi avons dégagé les alentours. C'est la première fois que nous avons une demeure sur un terrain humain. Notre nouvelle demeure est en plein milieu d'une forêt. L'une des conditions du propriétaire est que nous pouvons emprunter un tracteur, mais nous devons nous-mêmes dégagé notre entrée. Le chemin de l'entrée à partir de la route principale à l'ancien chalet doit fait faire une dizaine de kilomètres. Nous avons accepté, car nous voulons être tranquilles. Le propriétaire n'utilise jamais le chalet l'hiver et très peu l'été.

Hier soir, en arrivant dans notre demeure, je suis allé faire un tour pour voir si nos limites de territoire ont été conservés. Quand j'ai passé près de la limite de la réserve, j'ai entendu un jeune loup en colère après une louve. Elle serait la membre alpha, mais le loup ne veut pas que ça soit elle en raison qu'elle est une bâtarde. Ephreim Black a eu une aventure avec une visage pâle avant son mariage. Une fille est née de cette union. La fille venait de naître lors de notre rencontre. La jeune louve est de cette lignée. D'après le loup, le vrai héritier des Black est Jacob et il ne veut pas être l'alpha depuis qu'il a commencé à muter. La louve est vraiment l'alpha puisqu'il faut tenir compte de la première naissance, fille ou garçon.

Quand nous rentrons dans le parking, en sortant de ma Volvo, Rosalie Hale lève le nez en l'air. Elle décrit ce qu'elle sent dans sa tête comme une odeur de toutou en fourrure. Un loup-garou est présent dans cette polyvalente, mais ils vont habituellement à La Push. Un jeune homme passe à côté de nous en disant tout haut : « **Câlice, j'aurais du brancher mon leather hier, sinon pa aurait pas eu besoin de booster mon char à matin. Criss que j'hais ça être en retard pour arluquer Lauren.»**

**Alors, Eddy, est-ce que tu vas capable de te concentrer avec tous ces anglicismes. Leur langage a rempiré depuis 50 ans**, dit Emmett en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

**Ce n'est pas leur anglicisme qui me cause problèmes, mais leurs jurons. Ils sacrent à tour de bras dans leurs pensées,** dis-je.

**Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas juré,** dit Emmett en riant.

Une des raisons que nous venons rarement ici, c'est que très difficile de se confondre avec la population. Notre accent américain est trop voyant, malgré que nous restions ici pendant plusieurs années. Ça prendrait environ une dizaine d'années avant de comprendre toutes les expressions de cette région. L'avantage dans cette région, c'est qu'il pleut de plus en plus souvent, donc nous avons moins besoin de nous cacher.

La louve doit avoir la peau plus blanche que les amérindiens. Ça doit être la raison qu'elle est dans cette polyvalente. Le chef de meute n'a pas l'air de l'accepter.

Quand nous rentrons dans la polyvalente, après avoir été porté nos manteaux dans nos casiers, tous les étudiants se tassent pour nous admirer. J'entends les pensées de tout le monde, mais ce sont celles de la louve qui me sont marqués. Elle a senti du désir en me voyant passer. C'est vrai qu'en sentant le magnifique arome de lavande et freesia, ça m'a donné une provocation surprise.

Pendant toute l'avant-midi, je cherchais la louve. Personne n'a vu de changement de personnalités dans les autres étudiants. Une jeune louve qui se contrôle, c'est rare.

Quand l'heure du midi arrive, je peux identifier qui sent la lavande et freesia. Le reste de ma famille trouve qu'elle sent le toutou en fourrure. Ils restent surpris qu'elle ne sente pas le chien mouillé. Par contre, je trouve qu'elle sent totalement autre chose. Je me demande pourquoi. Je trouve qu'elle a une odeur délicieusement tentante, nullement pour son sang.

Pendant que nous posons des questions sur elle, je peux la regarder plus amplement. Elle a des beaux cheveux bruns qui descendent un peu en bas des épaules. Je peux voir sur le côté ses magnifiques yeux bruns. Elle a la peau très blanche contrairement aux autres modificateurs. Elle pourrait plus passer pour l'une d'entre nous qu'une louve. J'ai su pendant l'avant-midi qu'elle se faisait surnommer Bella, c'est un nom qui lui va à ravir.

Elle tente de faire taire ses fantaisies qu'elle imagine à mon sujet. C'est la première fois que j'apprécie en voir dans la tête d'une jeune fille. Elle regarde ou écoute autre chose ou bien elle est distraite, car elle ne voit pas l'idiot de Tyler manquer tomber. Il tente de s'appuyer sur Mike qui est renversé et pousse la louve. Elle tombe à plat ventre sur le sol. Habituellement, je ne l'aurais pas aidé, surtout si c'est mon ennemie jurée, mais j'ai été le premier et le seul qui a proposé mon aide. Quand je lui tends la main, elle la prend sans regarder qui sait. Je sens à ce moment un courant électrique passer entre nous.

Quand je pose mes yeux sur les siens, je découvre avec surprise que cette louve est ma destinée, ma promise. Celle que j'attends depuis 90 ans. Dans ses pensées, je découvre qu'elle s'est imprégnée de moi. Leurs imprégnations est quand les loups découvrent leurs partenaires.

Elle me lâche rapidement la main quand elle commence à trembler. Elle ne tremble pas de rage, mais de peine en raison qu'elle a trouvé encore une autre différence entre elle et les autres loups.

Je continue de suivre ses pensées. Au lieu d'un grognement de colère quand un loup se mute, j'entends un gémissement d'une chienne en peine. Ça me touche de la savoir en peine.

**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?,** demande Alice.

**Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je viens de ressentir,** dit Jasper. _Le frérot aurait subi son premier coup de foudre et pour une louve ?_, pense Jasper en sachant que je vais très bien l'entendre.

**La louve vient de s'imprégner avec moi,** dis-je.

**Et toi, dans tout ça ?,** demande Jasper. _Allez, avoue, Edward._

**Elle est ma destinée, **dis-je, tout bas.

**Elle est notre ennemie. Elle est programmée pour nous tuer et tu as le culot de trouver en elle, ta compagne, **dit Rosalie, furibonde.

**Tant et aussi longtemps que votre union physique et émotionnel n'a pas été consommée, elle n'est pas ta compagne. Avec ta pudeur, ça risque de prendre longtemps avant d'arriver,** dit Emmett.

Je me contente de pousser un grognement et un soupir. Je jette mon plateau intact et je pars immédiatement à mon cours de mathématique. Je ne vais sûrement pas révéler à Emmett que j'ai eu une vague de désir au moment où j'ai senti son odeur jusqu'à ce moment. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi serré dans mon pantalon.

Je me détends un peu jusqu'au moment où j'entends les pensées de la belle louve près de l'entrée. Elle est fâchée après Mike qui l'a fait tomber sur le nez. Son nez est encore fragile à cause de l'impact avec le sol. Elle est encore plus en colère après son chef de meute. Il a entendu ses pensées quand elle s'est transformée. Il l'a traitée de bizarre et que si elle veut faire une approche avec moi, elle va être jugée par le conseil Quilleute.

Malheureusement, l'enseignant m'a fait assoir jusqu'à côté d'elle. Avec ma pulsion qui monte, ce n'est pas un bon signe. Elle me regarde en rougissant. Un autre vague de désir puissante envahit mon corps.

Pendant toute l'heure du cours, je m'imagine entrain de la prendre sur le champ. Je ne désire pas son sang, mais son corps tout entier. J'avais envie de lui faire l'amour pour qu'elle soit officiellement ma compagne. Toutes mes pensées sont tellement sauvages que j'en suis presque effrayé. Il n'y a que de la passion dans mes pensées, aucun sentiment d'amour ou d'engagement.

Elle aussi de son côté se retient avec son désir. Elle a des puissantes montées de chaleur et elle a envie de se coller langoureusement contre moi. Je sens son désir et elle sent encore plus merveilleusement bonne.

Elle me tend un papier dans ma direction :

« Je m'appelle Bella Swan, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Je lui réponds immédiatement après :

« Je suis Edward Cullen. Je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir. Je vais disparaître quelques jours pour éclairer mes idées. »

Elle ne répond pas par écrit, mais elle acquiesce de la tête. Ses pensées sont par contre tristes. Elle ne veut pas que je parte.

À la fin de ma première journée scolaire, je vais porter ma famille à la maison et je pars sans prévenir personne. J'ai besoin de réfléchir avant de commettre un acte que je vais regretter par la suite. Quand je pars pour réfléchir, habituellement, je vais toujours en Alaska puisque c'est l'endroit où ma famille et moi avons le plus habité.

Mais puisque c'est à 2 semaines de notre nouvelle demeure, je vais à notre sanctuaire. C'est une petite maison où il n'a qu'une chambre. Nous ne pouvons y aller qu'une personne ou couple à la fois. Elle est située dans le Grand Nord Canadien.

Je suis partie à la course en direction Nord et je passe par la forêt. C'est plus rapide que prendre tous les chemins forestiers qui ne se rendent pas où je veux aller. Ma voiture n'est pas assez solide pour aller dans des chemins où seulement des transports routiers y voyagent. La région du Lac-St-Jean est connue pour ses entreprises forestières. Je vois souvent des machines forestières situées de plus en plus haut dans la région.

L'endroit que j'ai passé s'appelle Les Chutes des Passes ou anciennement Les Passes Dangereuses. Depuis les 50 dernières années, les forêts ont été beaucoup bûchées par les entreprises. Il y a aussi beaucoup de centrales hydro-électriques sur les rivières quand je monte dans le Nord du Québec.

J'ai traversé l'océan gelé de l'Arctique pour me rendre à notre sanctuaire où j'y reste pendant deux jours.


	3. Chapter 3 point de vue Bella reposté

**Une louve imprégnée d'un vampire**

Chapitre 3.

Point de vue de Bella.

Quand la journée finit, je retourne mon pick-up à la maison et je me transforme ensuite pour évacuer ma tension. Je pourrais prendre l'autobus, mais je voulais avoir plus de liberté de mouvement. Je ne voulais non plus subir toutes les pensées des adolescents. Avec mon pick-up, je peux arriver plus tôt chez-moi, surtout quand j'ai besoin de muter. De plus, je n'ai pas besoin d'arrêter à tous les maison comme fait le bus.

J'ai fait partir Edward. Nos pulsions étaient trop fortes et je l'ai effrayé. J'ai très bien vu qu'il se contrôlait comme moi pendant tout le cours.

Il lit mes pensées aussi facilement que je lis les siennes. S'il m'avait demandé de le suivre, je l'aurais fait. Ses yeux dorés sont tellement envoutants que je me serais donnée à lui sans réfléchir. Ma virginité et la protection, je n'aurais pas été capable de m'arrêter à ces questions s'il avait osé me toucher un peu en mathématiques. Il m'a touché seulement quand il m'a aidé à me relever et mon corps s'est embrasé.

Pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit où il est allé, j'aurais pu le suivre. Pendant ma course, je cherche son odeur miellée et je ne la trouve nulle part. Il ne doit même plus être au Québec.

Pendant que je pense aux sentiments que j'ai ressenti pour mon imprégné, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule louve qui a muté.

*_On va avoir à endurer combien de temps cette chienne en chaleur*, pense Paul._

_*Tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle n'est pas satisfaite. Voici l'inconvénient d'une imprégnation d'une louve*, dit Leah._

_*L'avantage pour elle, son mâle est majeur, peut-être même plus*, rigole Embry._

_*Leah, toi, on n'est pas prêt à te voir en chaleur. Alors arrêtes de te chercher un mâle*, pense Sam._

_*Je ne chercherais pas si tu serais resté avec moi*, dit Leah._

_*Pouvez-vous vous la fermez, vous deux ?*, pense Jared._

_*Bella, c'est donc vrai, tu t'es imprégnée d'une sangsue ?*, pense Jake._

_*Je n'ai pas fait par exprès. J'ai croisé son regard ce midi et tout s'est déclenché. Ça n'aurait pas arrivé si j'irais au lycée de La Push*, dis-je._

_*Tu sais très bien que tu l'aurais rencontré tôt ou tard*, dit Jake._

_*Tu es trop blanche pour venir avec nous. De plus, si les aînés t'acceptent dans notre école, tu vas être considérée comme Alpha*, pense Sam._

_*Encore cette histoire d'Alpha. Vous n'allez pas arrêter cette histoire*, pense Seth._

_*Ce n'est pas moi qui la ramène à tout bout champ, c'est lui*, dis-je._

_*Oui, seulement quand elle va renier sa nature. Bella, arrête de muter et passer pour ce que tu devrais être, soit une simple humaine peau blanche*, dit Sam._

_*Bella, affrontes-le. Si tu le vaincs, tu vas être l'alpha*, dit Quil._

_*C'est trop dangereux pour elle. Elle est trop petite*, dit Jake._

_*Que je passe pour une simple blanche humaine ou pas, mon imprégné ne va jamais être accepté par vous et ça me brise le cœur d'être séparée de lui,*, dis-je._

_*Tu n'avais qu'à être normal. S'imprégner d'une sangsue, on aura tout vu avec toi*, cracha Sam_

Je me contente de siler. Cette discussion vient toujours à ce sujet. Je dois affronter Sam dans une bataille, même si c'est perdu d'avance. Avec mon imprégnation, ça va être encore pire. Contrairement aux autres loups qui ne peuvent vivre sans leurs moitiés, je vais être obligé de vivre loin du mien.

Une règle veut que nous soyons ennemis. Je n'ai pas senti de la haine pour moi de la part d'aucun de ces vampires. D'après les pensées des vampires, ils me trouvent différentes, mais pas colériques ou instables comme les autres loups.

J'ai toujours pensé autrement des autres. Les vampires ne doivent pas tous être éliminés. Mon imprégné et son clan ne sont pas comme les autres que nous avons croisé.

Je vais tenter de convaincre les autres loups. Si je dois quitter les rangs et partir ma propre meute, je vais le faire. Je vais voir jusqu'à son retour pour me décider. Il vient de partir et je suis déjà en manque de lui.


	4. Chapter 4 point de vue Edward reposté

**Une louve imprégnée d'un vampire**

Partie 4.

Point de vue d'Edward

J'ai été simplement deux jours parti. Mon âme-sœur que je venais de rencontrer me manquait déjà beaucoup trop. Mon corps vivait avant comme une coquille vide. Une chance que je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, car ça m'aurait pris plus de une semaine pour revenir à la maison.

Quand je rentre dans la demeure, Esmé, ma mère adoptive, m'accueille à bras ouverts. Elle me demande mentalement de ne plus partir sans prévenir. J'acquiesce de la tête seulement, car je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne peux pas lui promettre de ne pas recommencer. Depuis que nous sommes au Québec, nous nous forçons de penser et parler en français. Je ne sais pas parler ni jurer en joual. Ce n'est pas dans mon éduction du début du siècle.

Je vais prendre une douche. Un vampire n'a pas besoin de prendre sa douche, mais j'ai gardé cette habitude humaine. Surtout après m'être fait coller pendant deux journées entières par une Tanya en manque toujours à moitié déshabillée, j'avais besoin d'enlever son odeur sur ma personne. Pourtant, je n'ai resté que quelques heures dans le Grand Nord Canadien. Qu'est-ce que Tanya faisait dans les Territoires de Nord Ouest ? Cette cabane est un secret dans notre famille et je crois que quelqu'un l'a dit à Tanya que je me trouvais là. Cette personne doit avoir voulu que je change d'idée au sujet de la belle louve.

Étant donné que je lui ai osé avouer que j'ai senti un début de désir pour ma promise, Tanya a pensé que ça avait réveillé mon corps avec le contact de toute femme vampire ou humaine. Le contraire a eu lieu, mon désir et mes pensées obscènes pour la belle louve sont partis quand Tanya a voulu me coller après que je lui ai avoué ma présence à dans le Grand Nord. La proximité de Tanya à mes côtés était pareille comme une douche froide. Toute envie est partie.

Mon envie de la belle louve est revenue quand j'ai vu la pancarte ce soir à l'entrée de St-Edmond. Étant donné que j'ai passé par le Chemin des Passes, j'avais rallongé mon chemin que si j'avais passé par Girardville. Je voulais voir d'autres paysages, car nous chassons toujours en haut de Girardville. Je crois que j'ai identifié sa maison dans le village. Son odeur était vaguement fraîche à partir d'une telle maison.

J'étais entrain d'essuyer mes cheveux après m'avoir enfilé un pantalon quand la naine apparaît à mes côtés. Elle était rentrée dans ma chambre sans frapper comme à son habitude. Elle me saute dans les bras. Je ne fais pas du tout de saut en raison que j'avais vu son intention.

**Tu es enfin revenu ?, **dit Alice.

**La prochaine fois que je veux partir à l'improviste, je vais vérifier avec toi, si Tanya est satisfaite sexuellement, **dis-je en mettant la lutine sur le sol et en mettant un gilet.

**Elle a essayé de te violer ?,** demande Alice en souriant.

**Quasiment. Une chance que je ne dors pas puisqu'elle l'aurait fait quand j'aurais dormi. Ça aurait le seul temps où je ne l'avais pas à l'œil, **dis-je.

**C'est normal qu'elle te séduise. Elle te trouve tellement difficile que ça lui donne un défi, **dit Alice.

**Alice, qui est-ce qui a dit à Tanya que j'étais dans le sanctuaire, **dis-je en me croisant les bras.

**Rosalie. Elle a cru que Tanya aurait pu te changer les idées de ta louve, **dit Alice en baissant la tête.

**Tanya m'a toujours refroidi encore plus que je le suis. Je sais maintenant pourquoi mon corps ne réagissait à aucune femme. Il attendait celui d'un cœur très chaud à l'odeur envoutante, **dis-je avec les yeux qui virent à l'envers en ressentant de nouveau l'intensité de son odeur sur ma personne. Son odeur est une drogue pour moi. Une louve est toujours plus chaude qu'une humaine.

J'étais entrain de descendre les marches avec Alice à mes côtés quand elle me bloque soudain la route.

**Elle ne sent pas le simple toutou ?**, demande Alice.

**Pas pour moi. Depuis le matin, je sentais la lavande et freesia. L'odeur était envoutante et stimulante. C'était la louve qui sentait ça, **dis-je.

**Un loup n'est pas supposé avoir le sang tentant pour un vampire, **dit Alice.

**Ce n'est pas son sang qui m'a tenté, mais elle au complet, **dis-je.

Rendu au pied des escaliers, Jasper me donne une bonne poignée de mains amicales tandis qu'Emmett me sacre une bonne claque dans le dos. Rosalie m'ignore complètement. Elle n'a pas encore digéré que ma promise est une louve. Je ne suis pas prêt non plus à lui pardonner qu'elle a demandé à Tanya de me venir me satisfaire. Carlisle, mon père adoptif, me fait une accolade.

**C'est bien que tu sois revenu, fiston, **dit Carlisle en s'assoyant dans le salon.

Esmé m'avait pris les mains pour que je vienne m'assoir entre eux sur le canapé. Alice et Jasper sont assis ensembles sur un fauteuil. Emmett et Rosalie sont sur l'autre causeuse.

**Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé ?, **demande Esmé.

**J'ai rencontré ma promise lundi dernier**, dis-je.

**Ça, on le sait. Tu nous l'avais dit lundi midi,** dit Emmett.

**Esmé et Carlisle ne le savent pas. J'ai parti paniqué dans le Grand Nord, j'ai été à notre sanctuaire, en raison que j'ai failli sauter sur la louve pendant le cours de mathématique**, dis-je, honteux.

**Impossible que son sang est attirant**, dit Carlisle.

**Non, Carlisle, pas son sang, mais son odeur. J'ai failli coucher avec la louve devant tout le monde,** dis-je, gêné.

**Le puceau a eu sa première montée de désir et il a paniqué**, dit Emmett en crampant de rire.

**Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de vouloir la prendre si sauvagement. La pulsion était tellement forte que j'aurais vérifié toutes les maisons de St-Edmond pour retrouver la louve, **dis-je.

**Ça n'aurait pas aidé les choses. Son père est l'inspecteur municipal. Il connait tout le village, **dit Alice. **- Les Simard aurait sûrement avoué notre présence sur leurs terres, **ajoute ma sœur.

**L'imprégnation d'une louve pour son âme-sœur doit donner des chaleurs à la louve pour être sûre qu'elle attire son imprégné, **suppose Carlisle.

J'avais bien remarqué les pensées de Bella ressemblaient à celle d'une louve en chaleur. La façon dont elle voulait me coller. Ma famille et moi voulions tous avoir plus d'explication à la supposition de Carlisle, mais nous entendons un grognement extérieur qui veut nous rappeler notre traité, mais les autres ne veulent pas qu'il aille.

Quand nous sortons, nous voyons l'amérindien dans sa forme humain, entouré de 6 loups géants. Ceux-là ont l'odeur de chien mouillé, mais je sens la fragrance de la louve qui est proche.

**Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici,** dit Carlisle en s'avançant devant le chef.

**Je voulais être sûr que vous vous rappelez du traité,** dit Sam.

**Oui, on s'en souvient. Pas de vampirisation d'urgence ni de chasses humaines sur votre territoire. Si tu n'as pas remarqué, nous avons tous les yeux dorés dus à ce que nous nous nourrissons de sang animal,** dit Carlisle.

**Vous êtes sur un territoire humain. Vous êtes mieux de ne pas fraterniser avec des humains sinon ça ne va pas être beau pour vous,**__dit Sam.

**Si vous n'aurez pas détruit notre maison et volé notre territoire, nous ne serons pas obligés de nous installer ici pour être tranquille, **dit Esmé.

**C'est notre territoire, car nous sommes ici depuis plus longtemps que vous**, dit Sam.

J'entends un gémissement que j'interprète à ma famille.

**Ça dit que vous devriez nous connaître avant de nous juger. Que nous ne sommes pas comme les autres vampires que vous avez affrontés. Nous respectons nos territoires et vous osez empiétez dessus**, dis-je.

**Ah ! Pas un suceur de sang télépathe. On en avait assez avec la louve qui lit toujours nos pensées, sous n'importe quelle forme**, dit Sam.

Je vois une magnifique petite louve toute blanche sortir du bois. Sa fourrure est comme la neige pure. Si elle resterait fixe, elle ne serait pas visible dans la neige. Elle est toute délicate et n'a aucune malice dans son être. C'est vraiment ma promise, cette louve, même sous cette forme.

**J'aurais dû deviner que le silement vient de toi. Tu n'es pas capable de gronder,** dit Sam en voulant donner une volée à la louve.

Je pars pour aller m'interposer, mais la louve tente de gronder en montrant ses dents en s'approchant de Sam. Un gros loup brun lui barre la route pour empêcher que la louve avance. Je pensais qu'il gronderait la louve, mais le contraire me surpris, il gronde son chef.

**Jake, arrête de défendre Bella. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est une erreur de la nature. En plus, elle défend les sangsues parce qu'elle a eu l'audace de s'en être imprégnée d'un. Elle est encore plus bizarre en vieillissant, **dit Sam, toujours menaçant.

**Tu n'as pas le droit de la traiter d'anormal,** m'emporte-je.

**Tiens donc, on sait donc avec qui elle s'est imprégnée. Toi, tu te tiens loin d'elle ou sinon ça va mal aller,** dit Sam à mon intention.

Sam nous prévient de nouveau que si nous faisons un faux pas. Lui et sa bande vont tous nous éliminer. Il ordonne ensuite à sa meute de partir.

Bella regarde la meute partir et s'approche de la maison doucement. Je m'avance vers elle et garde une certaine distance. Je ne peux pas reprovoquer notre tension entre nous. Elle baisse la tête et les oreilles en guise de soumission. Elle pousse un gémissement que j'interprète comme un désolé.

*_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour Sam ou pour ton imprégnation, je suis là maintenant,* pense-je._

_*Laisse-moi trouver un moyen et je vais être à toi*, pense-t-elle._

_*Je t'attends depuis tellement longtemps, je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir. Sauf qu'avec moi, c'est pour toujours*, pense-je._

_*Vivre éternellement avec quelqu'un qui m'aime, c'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité*, pense-t-elle._

_*Tu n'es plus toute seule, maintenant. Je vais prendre soin de toi*, termine-je._

Après ma dernière pensée, je la vois lever sa tête et elle me regarde avec ses yeux brillants. Elle a toujours pris soin des autres, mais personne ne s'est occupé d'elle comme je lui ai promis. Elle part à la course. Avec ma vue perçante, je la voie perdre pied et tomber sur le ventre. Elle s'enfonce dans la neige. Elle se lève, pousse un gémissement à cause de sa maladresse, secoue sa fourrure de toute accumulation de neige et reprend sa course.

**Ouais, elle est mignonne ta louve. Surtout très comique,** dit Emmett en éclatant de rire et en me sacrant une nouvelle claque dans le dos qui me ramène à la réalité.

**Elle manque un peu de grâce, mais je ne reviens pas. C'est elle qui nous a défendu, **dit Rosalie.

**D'après une certaine légende qu'Elzear a lue, une louve immaculée blanche va être l'ambassadrice de paix entre les modificateurs et les vampires**, dit Carlisle.

**Paix à cause qu'elle s'est imprégnée de lui,** dit Rosalie en me pointant.

**Pas juste à cause d'Edward. Si elle avait défendu seulement son imprégné, elle l'aurait nommé. Elle a parlé de tous les vampires végétariens. Mais avant dire que c'est elle, je vais m'informer à Elzear,** dit Carlisle.

**Tu lui as parlé télépathiquement tout à l'heure**, demande Alice.

**Oui, nous avons le même don de télépathie. Je lui ai promis d'être auprès d'elle. Si vous avez remarqué, elle est en danger avec tous les loups présents, sauf le brun qui est son ami,** dis-je, inquiet pour elle.

**Si tu veux un avenir avec elle, je ne peux plus jamais rien prévoir pour toi,** me prévient Alice.

**Ce n'est pas grave. Bella n'a pas l'expérience de combat, car ils la tiennent toujours à l'écart,** dis-je.

**Pourquoi Sam la déteste autant ? Elle a l'air douce et gentille,** demande Esmé. Elle a déjà accepté la louve dans ma vie.

**C'est exactement à cause qu'elle n'a aucune colère. Elle ne mute pas en raison de la rage, mais quand elle a de la peine**, dis-je.

**Elle a muté après votre premier contact ?,** demande Emmett.

**Oui, elle était triste en raison qu'elle avait trouvé encore une différence entre elle et les loups**, dis-je.

**C'est pour cela qu'elle est aussi petite. Plus le loup a de la colère quand il se transforme la première fois, plus il est gros et foncé, **dit Jasper.

**Elle a la grosseur d'une vraie louve**, dit Alice.

**De plus, Sam la déteste en raison que c'est elle la vraie Alpha et non lui. Elle a muté en premier et elle est la descendante du grand chef Quilleute, Ephreim Black. L'ancêtre a eu une fille avec son mariage. Ils n'ont jamais de problèmes avant puisqu'aucune héritière de cette lignée n'a eu de mutation. Bella est la première exception à la règle**, dis-je.

**Toutes des filles ?**, demande Rosalie.

**Oui, de la fille illégitime à Isabella, il n'y a que des filles entre les deux. Bella est en plus fille unique. Seule enfant de l'Inspecteur Swan**, dit Carlisle.

**Une des raisons pourquoi je suis inquiet pour elle, c'est qu'elle est tout le contraire des autres loups. Un des loups a pensé à un futur combat entre elle et Sam si elle veut être avec moi. J'ai peur qu'elle soit blessée ou tuer à cause de ça**, dis-je, très inquiet.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, Esmé reste avec moi pour me rassurer. Voyant ma tension à son maximum, Jasper m'administre souvent des vagues d'apaisement. Il aimait mieux ma hausse de libido que ma paranoïa.

Au moins demain matin, nous sommes jeudi et je vais la revoir. J'aurais devenu fou si nous serions vendredi. Je pense que j'aurais rendu ma famille dingue si ça avait arrivé.

Dire qu'il y a une semaine, je ne pensais qu'à ma musique et la lecture. Je trouvais le temps tellement long. Maintenant, la belle louve hante toutes mes pensées.


	5. Chapter 5 point de vue Bella reposté

**Une louve imprégnée d'une vampire**

Partie 5.

Point de vue de Bella.

Après que j'ai échangé des messages télépathiques avec mon Dieu vivant, je suis retournée à la maison faire mes devoirs. J'avais le cœur en paix. Un loup protège toujours son imprégnée, mais le mien souhaite être avec moi coûte que coûte. Je l'ai très bien vu vouloir s'interposer entre moi et Sam quand le chef a voulu me sacrer une volée. Jake est intervenu avant.

Le lendemain, je sens un nouvel espoir en raison que je sais que je vais voir mon imprégné. Quand j'arrive au lycée, je le vois accoudé sur sa voiture. Il est tellement sexy avec sa veste de cuir à moitié attachée et sa chemise bleue avec deux boutons défaits. Je le déshabille du regard tellement qu'il est beau. J'ai déjà mes premières chaleurs. Je me contente de sourire et lui, il me lance un clin d'œil. Je rougis de cette intention. Je vérifie mon horaire et j'ai mathématique en dernière période.

Jessica arrive à côté de moi. Je remarque qu'elle s'est mis un gilet un peu décolleté sans avoir attaché son manteau pour attire l'attention d'Edward. Après avoir vu l'intention dans les pensées de Jessica, je lance un regard à mon imprégné et que je le vois rouler des yeux et se pincer l'arête du nez.

_*L'inconvénient avec toutes les femelles humaines, c'est qu'elle pense toute avoir une chance avec moi. La seule qui est dans toutes mes pensées est celle qui se montre discrète et qui ne veut pas attirer l'attention*,_ pense-t-il en me regardant.

C'était évident qu'il disait sa pensée à moi. J'aime ça savoir que j'occupe toute ses pensées. Mon imprégné a occupé toutes mes nuits depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Justement hier, j'ai eu un rêve assez olé et avec sa promesse d'être pour moi, il me l'a redite dans mon rêve, mais en me faisant l'amour.

À ce moment où je pensais à mon rêve érotique que j'ai eu hier que je le vois s'avancer vers moi. Je rougis un coup en sachant qu'il a vu qu'il était présent dans mon rêve.

**Bonjour, Bella**, dit-il tout haut. **– Je** **n'ai pas besoin de dormir pour avoir ce genre de rêve entre nous. Il suffit que je me ferme les yeux et je vois tout ce que je pourrais faire avec toi,** ajoute-t-il dans un murmure au creux de mon oreille.

Sa voix veloutée avec son accent américain m'a totalement envouté. Ses lèvres avaient délicatement touché mon oreille et mon corps s'était embrasé. Mes oreilles sont très sensibles et il m'a fait passer tout un frisson, de la nuque jusqu'au coccyx. En plus, il avait fait par exprès pour penser à une de ses fantaisies où il est allongé sur moi près d'un quai. Je le veux tellement et tout de suite, mai au moment où je voulais le suivre, Jessica m'arrête par le bras.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?,** demande Jessica, fouineuse. Qu'il ne désire que moi, contente ?

**Je ne suis plus sûre, car si voix est envoutante et déstabilisante. Son accent me vire à l'envers. Je crois que c'est que nous allons se retrouver en cours**, dis-je.

**Oh rien que ça. Je pensais qu'il allait te manger tout cru, **dit-elle. Il y a un certain endroit où je voudrais qu'il goûte, mais j'ignore s'il le peut.

**Non, je dois aller en cours,** dis-je en me cherchant une excuse et en partant vers mon casier.

Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé qu'il me morde. Contrairement aux autres loups, le venin et les morsures de vampire ne me sont pas mortels. Je le sais puisque c'est pour cela que j'ai commencé à muter.

Mon premier vampire, je l'ai rencontré à Montréal. Je faisais une promenade quand un homme est arrivé face à moi. Il me trouvait aguichante et il a tenté de me mordre, mais ses dents n'ont jamais été capables de pénétrer ma chair. J'ai eu ma fièvre et ma première transformation par la suite.

Pendant toute l'avant-midi, je l'ai trouvé longue en raison que j'avais hâte de revoir mon imprégné. Je crois l'avoir senti pendant la pause. Ce matin, j'ai pu sentir sa magnifique odeur de miel et soleil qui me donne l'eau à la bouche et une nouvelle excitation.

Sur l'heure du midi, je décide de ne pas m'assoir à ma table habituelle puisque je dois avancer mes devoirs. Je voulais faire mon anglais tout de suite. Je trouve cela tellement dure à comprendre, mais j'aimerais tellement parler la langue de mon imprégné.

Je vais devoir me décider et d'affronter Sam. J'ai le droit de former ma propre meute. J'en ai parlé avec l'un des chefs de la Push. Je ne veux pas d'autres loups à ma solde, mais autant que je ne sois plus sous les ordres de Sam.

Avant qu'Edward disparaisse pour deux jours, j'étais indécise pour mon indépendance, mais maintenant que je l'ai vu hier soir, j'ai besoin de sa présence à mes côtés, alors je ne peux plus faire partie de la meute.

J'avais la tête baissée entrain de tenter pour m'avancer en math. J'avais beau relire mes notes et avoir la bonne réponse, je ne comprends toujours pas l'explication et le raisonnement du professeur. C'est quoi l'idée d'avoir pris les maths 436 quand j'ai de la difficulté à comprendre d'avance. Ah oui, plus d'opportunités pour rentrer au CEGEP et d'aller à l'Université.

**Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?,** dit une voix veloutée que j'adore.

Je me lève et vois le Dieu vivant aux yeux dorés perçants s'assoir à côté de moi.

**Tu es capable de me donner une meilleure explication que le prof ?,** demande-je.

**Je serais capable d'enseigner à sa place pendant le reste de l'année et je suis sûr que tous les élèves passeraient,** dit-il, sur de lui.

**Il y en a d'autres qui n'ont rien compris** ?, demande-je.

Je souhaitais que la réponse soit positive puisque je ne voulais pas penser pour une idiote devant lui. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lire ses pensées pour tente de me démêler.

**Il ne comprenait même pas son propre résonnement. Tous les élèves qui ont écouté sont devenus plus mêlés qu'avant,** dit-il pour me rassurer.

Sur ce, il m'explique la vraie façon de procédé. Elle n'est pas du tout difficile à comprendre, surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne comprend rien en mathématique.

**Bella, si tu veux, je peux être ton tuteur pour le cours de mathématique pour le reste de l'année. Avec moi, tu vas être sure de comprendre jusqu'à la fin d'année, **me propose-t-il.

Pendant son explication du problème, il avait mis le bras sur le dossier de ma chaise. Il ne l'a pas encore enlevé et je sens sa fraîcheur près de moi.

**Ça serait très généreux de ta part. J'ai peur d'être un poids pour moi**, dis-je.

**Ça me fait un plaisir de t'aider. De plus, ça me donne un moyen de te voir. Je peux même te montrer l'anglais,** dit-il en souriant.

Habituellement, les humains sont effrayés en voyant les dents acérés des vampires. Pour ma part, je suis plutôt intimidée et séduite par sa présence. Si je serais une louve normale, je me tiendrais éloignée, mais je l'aime bien trop pour être capable d'être loin de lui.

Quand la cloche sonne, je me lève maladroitement pour aller à mon cours d'éducation physique. Je lui ai lancé « un revoir et à tantôt » télépathiquement parce que ma voix est éblouie par sa présence comme une partie de mon cerveau.

Je suis distraitement le cours théorique de volley-ball. Je sens encore ses doigts froids qui ont effleuré mes cheveux quand il a mis sa main sur mon dossier. Je sens encore son souffle froid dans mon cou quand il s'est approché pour me donner son explication. Son corps est froid comme de la glace, mais mon corps s'embrase à son contact.

Son intonation veloutée est tellement belle que je l'aurais écouté des heures. Il est né à une différente époque de la mienne et je trouve ses manières tout à fait charmantes. Ses pensées sont aussi nobles que ses paroles.


	6. Chapter 6 point de vue Edward reposté

**Une louve imprégnée d'une vampire**

Partie 6.

Point de vue d'Edward

Depuis que j'ai susurré des mots à ma belle louve, je souhaitais déjà avoir un autre moment avec elle. Quand je l'ai vu seule, isolée de tous, je me demandais la raison.

J'ai presque ragé quand j'ai vu qu'elle voulait affronter Sam pour créer sa propre meute. C'est encore plus inquiétant que je pensais. Elle est prête à tout pour être avec moi.

Jasper voulait me calmer, mais il n'a pas eu besoin. 5 minutes à peine après, j'ai changé pour un tout autre sentiment, soit l'espoir. Lors de notre premier cours, le professeur a fait perdre la compréhension de tous ses élèves de la classe, y compris Bella.

Le professeur explique tellement mal que Bella n'a pas été capable de comprendre un seul cours depuis le premier. Elle a déjà beaucoup de difficulté dans cette matière. Je me demande comme elle pourquoi elle a pris les mathématiques avancées.

J'en profite devant cette faiblesse pour lui proposer mon aide. J'ai dû la rassurer, car elle a voulu s'expliquer à elle-même avec les pensées du professeur. L'enseignant a pris ce poste en raison que c'était le seul qui restait. Il ne comprend même pas ce qu'il explique. Il se dit que les élèves vont demander aux autres s'ils ne comprennent pas.

Bella n'est pas du genre à demander de l'aide aux autres et je l'ai très bien vu. Bella veut se débrouiller seule, mais cette fois, elle va couler son année, si elle tente de se résonner avec les explications du prof.

Avant qu'elle me demande de laisser faire, je lui fournis une explication claire sans détail inutile. Sans réfléchir et par réflexe naturelle, je mets mon bras sur la chaise de Bella et me penche pour mieux lui expliquer.

Elle a immédiatement compris mon explication. Il lui a suffi d'avoir la bonne méthode pour qu'elle comprenne vite. J'ai remarqué que son cœur a manqué un battement quand elle a senti ma main effleuré ses cheveux bruns.

Après mon explication, je lui propose de l'aider jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle se pense un fardeau pour moi, mais je lui réponds que ça va me donner une raison d'être proche. Je lui ai même proposé de l'aider en anglais. Au Québec, les étudiants apprennent notre langue. Je trouve ça bien puisque les lignes américaines sont justes en bas de la province. J'ignore encore pourquoi, dans les lycées américains, ils apprennent l'espagnol et non le français. C'est sûrement en raison du Mexique. Le Québec est plus petit et ce n'est pas un pays contrairement au Mexique. Entre apprendre l'espagnol ou le français, je trouve la langue de Molière beaucoup plus jolie, malgré les expressions de la région et de la jeunesse.

Après qu'elle soit partie en manquant de tomber quand elle s'est levée, Alice vient me rejoindre avec un grand sourire.

**Je crois que je vais devenir amie rapidement avec elle,** dit Alice.

**J'aime mieux cela que tu la traite d'ennemie comme quelqu'un que je connais**, dis-je.

Je vais à mon cours de musique. Je suis seul dans le local en raison que l'enseignant est parti à une audition musicale avec ses élèves. Dès le premier cours, j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas y assister. J'intègre l'harmonie seulement pendant les cours.

Je laisse mes doigts aller sur le piano. Depuis ma rencontre avec la belle louve, une douce mélodie est apparue dans ma tête. Elle est douce et délicate comme ma belle louve. J'ai le cœur qui se réchauffe quand je dis 'ma'.

J'ai vu ma connexion immédiate avec Bella. J'ai découvert en elle ma mate, ma promise, mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais tomber amoureux d'elle aussi vite.

Notre coup de foudre a enclenché une relation immortelle, mais elle va être parsemé de danger en raison que je suis un vampire et elle, une louve modificatrice, ennemis destinés à s'entretuer et non à s'aimer.

Je donnerais mon éternité si quelqu'un oserait toucher un seul de ses cheveux.


	7. Chapter 7 point de vue Bella reposté

**Une louve imprégnée d'une vampire**

Partie 7.

Point de vue de Bella.

Enfin le dernier cours. J'ai hâte d'y être, mais j'ai quand même une crainte. Le dernier cours avait tellement de tension sexuel entre nous que nous avons failli sauter l'un sur l'autre. Même si la classe était bombée d'étudiants.

Quand j'arrive en classe, il est déjà présent. Ses yeux dorés sont très brillants. Le cours est long en raison que notre tension est encore présente. Mes hausses de chaleur sont aussi puissantes. Pourquoi suis-je tellement en manque pendant ce cours ? Je suis en manque toujours depuis que je connais Edward, mais le cours de math a plus de tension que les autres.

Notre proximité est encore plus palpable que quand il avait le bras sur ma chaise. Nos genoux se touchent presque. _*Allez, touche-moi un peu, j'en ai besoin,*_ pense-je, directement à lui.

Il se tasse la tête et me dit dans l'oreille : - **Attends après le cours, j'ai à te parler.**

J'ai à peine senti son souffle dans mon cou que mon corps en redemande. Je dois me retenir sur ma chaise, car je veux me déshabiller devant lui. Je veux m'offrir à lui telle une offrande et qu'il me prenne avec toute sa fougue.

Quand la cloche a fini par sonne et que je n'ai encore rien compris du cours, je ramasse mes livres. Je me lève pour m'assoir sur le bord du bureau en attendant qu'Edward parle au prof.

Il lui dit qu'il va m'aider en mathématique, car il a déjà appris la matière en Alaska. Je me demande combien de fois, il a suivi le cours de mathématique. L'enseignant accepte en disant de fermer derrière nous.

Quand Edward se tourne vers moi, ses yeux sont noirs d'excitation. J'ai une nouvelle bouchée de chaleur dans mon entre-jambe. J'adore quand il me regarde avec ce regard. Quand il s'approche de moi, je veux me jeter sur le mais je pense à mon cas avec la meute.

**Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi,** me dit-il.

**Je vais tenter de lui dire que je quitte sa meute ce soir**, dis-je.

**Il va vouloir t'affronter et je ne veux pas que ça arrive**, dit-il, inquiet.

**Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux être avec toi, **dis-je.

**Je t'ai demandé d'attendre parce que je veux t'expliquer pourquoi je me retiens, **dit-il. Je vois très bien dans ses pensées qu'il souhaite me toucher.

**Tu es capable de m'avoir si tu le veux maintenant**, dis-je en commençant à déboutonner ma chemise.

**Je ne veux pas que ta première fois soit une baise rapide et sauvage. Je veux que tu t'en souviennes comme la première fois que tu vas faire l'amour avec tendresse. Tu sais très bien que nous n'allons pas n'avoir qu'une simple fois, alors je veux au moins que la première soit romantique et affectueuse,** dit-il en me mettant les mains dans le dos pour m'empêcher de continuer. Je le sens proche de moi et j'adore ça.

**Tu crois que nous allons vouloir le faire toute l'éternité,** demande-je.

**Tu mérites tout l'amour que je porte en moi. Je t'attends depuis que je suis née en 1901, alors je sais que ma retenue va exploser pendant longtemps**, dit-il.

**Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas me faire languir jusqu'à ma majorité. J'ai tellement envie de toi**, dis-je.

**Moi aussi, j'ai envie. Tentes de t'expliquer à Sam sans l'affronter et dans une semaine, je vais te faire l'amour,** dit-il.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne veut pas me faire l'amour immédiatement, Edward me tend ses lèvres pour m'embrasser avec délicatesse. Il se décolle avant que ça devient trop passionner et que nous perdons le contrôle. C'est seulement lui qui a été capable de garder le contrôle, de mon côté, je voulais déjà commencer à le déshabiller. J'étais tellement près de toucher un bouton. Je veux sentir son torse musclé sous mes petits doigts. Je me secoue la tête pour me sortir de ma fantaisie.

**Je devais goûter tes lèvres avant de te revoir seulement lundi prochain. Demain, je dois être absent en raison du soleil,** dit-il.

**Tu m'expliqueras une autre fois nos cours**, dis-je.

Sur ce, il m'accompagne à ma voiture après m'avoir fait un léger câlin et un baiser sur mon front.

Vendredi et la fin de semaine va être longue. Nous allons se revoir lundi au moins. Peut-être avant ça.


	8. Chapter 8 POV Edward et 9 POV Bella

**Une louve imprégnée d'un vampire**

Partie 8

Point de vue Edward

Pendant la soirée de jeudi et le vendredi durant toute la journée, je surveillais les environs au cas où j'entendrais une bataille de loups. Le soleil de janvier reflète trop sur la neige et nous brillons de milles-feux. Je faisais la même surveillance pendant le début de la journée de samedi. Mais c'est étrange que je n'entends plus les pensées d'aucuns loups depuis notre rencontre avec eux.

Après le contact téléphonique de Carlisle avec Elzear, les Dénali sont venus nous rendre visite. Quand Carmen me voit, elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle me donne un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête. J'étais assis au piano quand elle est arrivée par en arrière.

- **Salut, mon grand, comment va ton coeur,** dit Carmen. Elle me parle en français pour ne pas oublier où nous sommes.

- **Il se sent seul présentement. Vous êtes arrivés tôt. Nous pensons que vous allez seulement arriver dimanche,** dis-je.

- **Seulement moi et Elzear. Les filles sont allées voir quelques gars avant de venir ici,** dit Carmen.

Je suis soulagé, car Tanya ne va pas être collante après moi.

- **Je croyais que nous allons déranger les loups quand nous avons passé près de leur limite, mais ils étaient tous occupés. Ils entouraient deux combattants, dit** Elzear en rentrant dans la maison avec Emmett.

- **Oh non, je savais que ça allait arriver,** dis-je en me levant sec.

- **Emmett, Jasper, empêchez Edward de quitter la maison,** dit mon père adoptif.

Jasper était le premier à m'attraper et il m'a donné une puissante vague de calme pour être sûr que je ne me débatte pas. Emmett est vitement intervenu à côté de moi.

- **Mais Carlisle, elle est en danger,** dis-je en me débattant.

- **Les loups sont sur leurs territoires. Ce sont leurs affaires et nous ne pouvons pas nous y mêler**, dit Carlisle en tentant de me convaincre.

- **Le combat n'est pas une bonne raison. Sam se bat avec Bella parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle soit l'alpha. Elle peut partir sa propre meute et il ne veut pas perdre le contrôle,** dis-je.

- **Il veut se montrer comme mâle dominant. Il veut que la loi du plus fort l'emporte, **dit Carlisle.

- **Nous savons tous que Bella a perdu d'avances, elle est bien trop petite pour affronter un loup de cette taille,** dis-je.

Après plusieurs minutes, ma famille me laisse partir, mais juste avant de sortir de la maison, j'entends un gémissement et un *_au secours, Edward_* télépathiquement. Je me tourne vers ma famille et leur lance un regard mauvais. Ils vont le regretter si j'arrive en retard pour sauver Bella.

Juste avant de partir, Alice me lance un manteau long. Habituellement, je pends ma veste de cuir, car je n'aime pas être emmitouflé quand je cours.

_*Je t'ai vu courir avec ça sur le dos. Je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin. Ne demande-moi pas pourquoi ? Tu sais que je suis aveugle quand ta louve est proche*,_ pense Alice.

Je me laisse guider par mes sens et quand je sens la fragrance de ma louve, je suis dans cette direction. Je le retrouve dans une petite clairière. Vu qu'il a commencé à neiger, sa silhouette est revêtue d'une fine couche de neige. Je lui enlève la neige sur son corps délicat. Elle est évanouie et totalement trempée. Des glaçons ont commencé à se former sur sa fourrure. C'est avec horreur que je découvre qu'un de ses côtés est enfoncé et elle saigne de la jugulaire gauche. J'enlève mon manteau et ma chemise. Je me fiche d'être torse nu. Je panse sa plaie avec ma chemise. Je l'emmitoufle avec mon manteau pour la protéger davantage du froid, car elle ne peut pas se réchauffer elle-même, vu qu'elle est blessée. Je la prends délicatement dans mes bras.

Elle est encore dans sa forme louve. Malgré qu'elle soit souillée de sang, la fourrure blanche de Bella est très douce. La petite carrure de ma louve est très légère et je la porte facilement jusqu'à chez moi. J'ai une main sur le poitrail et une autre sur son derrière. J'ai dû ralentir un peu ma cadence quand j'ai entendu un faible gémissement de sa part. Je dois lui avoir faire mal aux côtes.

Quand j'arrive à l'entrée, je vois Esmé qui m'ouvre la porte avec la main sur la bouche.

_*Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce qu'elle est morte ?*,_ pense-t-elle.

**- Non, Esmé, mais elle a besoin de soin de toute urgence,** dis-je.

- **Emporte-la dans mon bureau,** dit Carlisle.

**- Emmett, allume un feu pour réchauffer encore la maison. Elle est trempée. Je crois qu'elle a tombé dans une rivière. Avec sa maladresse, la glace a du céder sous ses pattes, dis-je.**

**- Mais elle est une chienne. Si les cabots savent qu'elle est ici, ils vont nous attaquer,** dit Rosalie.

- **C'est l'un d'entre eux qui lui a infligé ses blessures. Ils ne peuvent pas nous accuser de prendre soin d'elle,** m'emportai-je.

- **Ça suffit vous deux. Edward a raison. Notre devoir est de la soigner. Qu'est-ce qui aurait arrivé si Edward n'aurait pas été la chercher ? Il annonce encore une tempête dehors et en plus, la température a chuté à – 30 °C, dit Esmé.**

Je la monte à l'étage et la couche sur le bureau de bois. Carlisle avait déjà dégagé pour faire de la place. Je vais chercher aller-retour des serviettes et un plat d'eau tiède pour nettoyer ses plaies pendant que Carlisle est allé chercher le matériel nécessaire. Esmé est venu me porte une nouvelle chemise et une couverture chaude sortant de la sécheuse_. *Alice m'a dit de mettre ça dans la sécheuse quand tu es parti*,_ pense Esmé. Je la dépose sur le corps de la louve après avoir nettoyé ses plaies. Quand Carlisle revient, Bella a eu le temps de réchauffer un peu et il examine la louve.

- **Pourquoi est-elle encore louve ?,** dis-je.

- **Elle s'est évanouie dans cet état. Son corps a besoin de s'auto guérir dans cette forme. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas assez de gène lupin et elle a trop perdu de sang pour guérir par elle-même,** dit Carlisle en lui administrant une poche de sang par intraveineuse.

- **C'est quel groupe de sang, tu lui donnes ?,** demande-je.

- **Toujours du O- à une personne dont on ignore le dossier médicale, car si elle est O-, un autre groupe sanguin peut la tuer,** dit Carlisle.

J'entends soudainement Rosalie grogner et un cognement à la porte du bureau se fait entendre. C'est Jacob Black qui est notre visite. Lui, il sent vraiment le chien mouillé. Malgré le dérangement, Carlisle continue de soigner la blessée.

- **J'espère que tu ne viens pas achever le travail de Sam,** dis-je, amer.

- **Non, je ne voulais pas qu'ils combattent, mais Paul et Embry m'ont empêché que je m'interpose. Comment va-t-elle,** dit Jacob.

- **J'ai identifié 3 côtes de fracturer et la jugulaire gauche sectionnée. Je viens de la ressouder avec du fil fondant. Elle a perdu trop de sang pour qu'elle récupère d'elle-même,** dit mon père adoptif.

- **Dîtes-moi que c'est du O- que vous donnez à tous les patients**, demande Jacob.

- **Oui, c'est toujours ce que je donne à mes nouveaux patients donc je ne connais pas,** dit Carlisle.

- **Elle est un donneur universel. Elle peut donner du sang à tous les loups, mais ne peut pas en recevoir,** dit Jake, déçu. Il aurait voulu aider à la soigner.

- **C'est pour cela que je donne du O-, c'est pour être sûre qu'ils sont compatibles,** dit Carlisle.

- **Merci, voici mon numéro. Appelez-moi quand elle va se réveiller. Sa nouvelle meute veut l'accueillir,** dit Jacob en me tendant un papier.

- **Nouvelle meute ? Elle n'a pas été vaincue ?,** demande-je.

- **Oui, mais ça a prouvé qu'elle était une vraie Alpha. Elle a défendu son titre. Leah et Seth Clearwater ainsi que moi-même avons lâché la meute de Sam pour la suivre. Elle est notre chef maintenant et je suis son bêta**, dit Jacob.

- **Mais moi, là-dedans**, dis-je.

- **On va devoir accepter sa décision,** dit Jacob en partant.

Je reste surpris de la tournure des évènements. Carlisle est aussi étonné que moi. Carlisle termine ses soins et retourne voir sa famille. Je reste auprès d'elle. Je suis soit débout soit assis sur une chaise. Je laisse mes mains aller et elles se promènent sur la douce fourrure de ma promise. Je lui flatte soit son encolure ou sa poitrine. J'aimerais tellement être celui qui la rassure quand elle a mal.

C'est pendant la nuit de samedi à dimanche que Bella retrouve sa forme humaine. Elle a retrouvé la bonne température de sa chaleur corporelle. Je vais lui chercher une mes chemises pour la vêtir.

Carlisle l'avait examinée de nouveau et toutes ses blessures s'étaient refermées. Ses côtes s'étaient replacées. La jugulaire gauche n'était plus sectionnée. Plus aucune trace de bataille ne paraissait sur le corps de Bella. Carlisle lui administre un sédatif pour qu'elle se repose encore quelques heures.

- **Edward, emporte-la dans ta chambre. Elle va mieux se reposer sur un endroit mou,** dit Carlisle.

J'obtempère et la prends délicatement dans mes bras. Sa forme humaine est aussi délicate que sa forme louve. J'ai peur de la blesser ou de la réveiller. Étant donné que le bureau et l'escalier sont visibles du rez-de-chaussée. Notre visite voit Bella dans mes bras quand je monte l'escalier pour aller la porter dans ma chambre. Notre maison a trois étages de haut et je suis seul dans le pignon.

- **C'est elle sa promise ?** demande Tanya,

- **Oui, elle est une modificatrice**, dit Esmé.

- **Elle ne sent pas comme les autres loups,** dit Irina.

- **Nous l'avons tous remarqué. Edward sent par exemple quelque chose quand elle est auprès de lui,** dit Alice.

Quand je la dépose sur mon sofa de cuir, je lui enlève les cheveux dans son visage d'ange. Je lui embrasse le front après l'avoir recouvert. Je voulais retourner voir notre visite, mais quand je voulais me distancer de Bella, j'ai vu qu'elle tenait ma chemise fermement.

C'est vrai que depuis samedi matin quand j'ai été la chercher et que je n'ai pas du tout quitté son chevet. Je voulais être auprès d'elle pour me rassurer qu'elle soit sortie d'affaire. Nous sommes dimanche à 5 heures du matin.

Ne voulant pas le réveiller en me libérant de son emprise, je m'étends donc à ses côtés. Sa poigne lâche ma chemise, mais son petit corps se colle sur mon côté. Sa tête s'accote sur mon torse et je la sens encore plus détendu dans mes bras.

Je crois que je suis monté au paradis en sentant son petit cœur chaud battre contre moi. Je n'ose pas penser qu'elle est dénudée en dessous de ma chemise.

Je reste dans cette position pendant 5 heures, mais je n'ai pas envi d'être ailleurs. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi les journées d'avant pour pouvoir la coller et la toucher à ma guise. Elle est maintenant endormie dans la quiétude de mes bras. Elle est en sécurité et se repose après les récents évènements.

Quand je la vois bouger légèrement, j'ai su qu'elle était réveillée. Je me lève doucement pour aller chercher des vêtements plus appropriés dans la chambre d'Alice. Elle arrive immédiatement en arrière de moi.

- **Je m'étais vu acheter ses vêtements deux tailles trop grandes. Je me demandais pourquoi. Maintenant, je le sais,** dit Alice en pointant la pile de vêtements.

- **Merci, Alice,** dis-je en prenant la pile.

Je vais porter l'énorme pile dans ma chambre pour que Bella puisse choisir elle-même sa tenue. Alice a encore exagérer dans ses dépenses.

_*Rejoins-moi en bas. Ma famille a quelques questions à te poser*, dis-je._

Elle acquiesce seulement de la tête. Je m'approche d'elle pour goûter de nouveau ses magnifiques lèvres. Elle pousse un léger gémissement en savourant mon baiser. Je laisse ensuite dans son intimité et je descends voir ma famille et mes amis.

J'ai juste le temps de descendre les escaliers qu'elle arrive derrière moi. Quand je la regarde, je lui lance un sourire qui la dérange et elle manque la prochaine marche. Elle tombe un étage plus bas dans mes bras.

- **Tu fais ton entrée, toi ?,** dis-je en souriant et en le remettant sur ses pieds.

- **Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas m'éblouir. De plus, je suis un peu maladroite**, dit-elle en rougissant.

- **On a vu ça mercredi,** dit Emmett en riant.

- **Ma mère dit que j'ai deux pieds gauches. Moi, je dois dire que j'ai 4 pattes gauches. Que je sois en forme louve ou humaine, je suis toujours entrain de tomber sur une surface plane,** dit-elle, gênée. – **Quand j'ai planté mercredi, j'ai calé jusqu'icitte dans la neige,** ajoute-t-elle en montrant la hauteur avec sa main et c'est aussi dessus de sa tête.

- **Calé jusqu'icitte ?, **dit Jasper avec un sourcil relevé.

- **Enfoncé jusqu'ici. Je suis jeannoise, donc je ne pense ou parle pas toujours comme il faut, **dit Bella**. – Jeannois, personne habitant au Lac-St-Jean, **ajoute Bella en faisant un clin d'œil à Jasper.

- **Je trouve vos expressions tellement marrantes et surtout votre accent, **dit Emmett en riant.

- **C'est pas moé qui a un accent, c'est toé. J'suis correct, moé, **dit Bella.

- **On est tous américains sauf toi, alors c'est toi qui es l'étrangère, dit Emmett.**

- **Minute, mon pote, mais t'es au Lac dans ma région et en plus dans ma municipalité, alors dis surtout pas que je suis pas d'icitte. J'ai vécu 10 ans à Montréal et j'ai jamais pogné leur accent. J'habite dans un trou et je suis fière. Peut-être un peu tocké et fucké ses bords, mais c'est pas grave, dit Bella.**

- **Tocké et fucké ses bords ?, demande Jasper, complètement perdu. **Moi aussi, je l'avoue.

- **Tocké est une personne têtu et qui ne démords pas, Fucké est une personne mêlée. Ses bords, sur les bords. Pour comprendre un jeannois, mais peut-être québécois aussi, c'est qu'on fait souvent des abréviations en oubliant volontairement des mots, dit Bella.**

- **Pratique pour mêler les américains comme nous qui ont plus de 60 ans d'existences, dit Jasper.**

- **J'ai peut-être exagéré les termes québécois les dernières phrases. Assez pour vous mêler comme il faut, dit Bella en souriant. **Elle était contente de son coup.

- **Est-ce que tu es l'aise entourée d'autant de vampire ?,** demande Carmen.

- **Je sais que je suis différentes des autres loups malheureusement. Mais je me sens en sécurité avec vous tous, malgré que vous soyez supposés être mes ennemis,** dit-elle.

- **Pas tout à fait ennemis puisque nous nous nourrissons de sang animal, dit Esmé.**

Kate voulait poser une question, mais trois amérindiens arrivent en forme humaine. Je reconnais Jacob Black. Les deux autres doivent être Seth et Leah Clearwater.

- **J'ai entendu un cœur battre normalement, alors j'ai deviné que notre chef est réveillée,** dit Jacob quand je suis allée les accueillir avant qu'ils fassent un pas de plus dans la maison. Avec autant de vampire, je ne veux pas une mutation spontanée.

- **Tiens, Bella, voici ton petit déjeuner que Sue a préparé pour toi. On se doutait que tes hôtes n'avaient pas de nourriture en leur disposition,** dit Seth en lui tendant un sac en papier.

- **Merci, Seth, je meurs de faim, mais Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par Chef ? C'est Sam, l'alpha et il m'a vaincu,** dit Bella qui ne comprend plus rien.

- **En demandant de Sam de quitter son groupe, tu es devenu l'alpha de ta bande. Sam n'avait pas le droit de t'attaquer de même, alors j'ai décidé de te suivre,** dit Jacob.

- **Il était hors de questions que je reste avec Sam si une autre bande existe,** dit Leah.

- **J'ai toujours eu le même idéal que toi, alors c'est évident que j'ai suivi, **dit Seth.

- **Je suis peut-être l'alpha en raison de mon sang, mais je ne veux pas être votre supérieur. Les décisions doivent êtres prises ensembles et non seulement le chef,** dit Bella.

- **Étant donné ton point de vue pour être en paix avec nos ennemis, je vais devoir l'accepter. Dès que tu veules, on va décider ensembles où on va travailler**, dit Jacob en partant.

Nous écoutions tous leurs conversations. Elzear est content de voir la louve de la légende. Bella est surprise du résultat que son affrontement a eu. En pensant à son combat, je la vois toucher ses côtes d'une main et sa jugulaire de l'autre main.

- **Bella, est-ce que tu es vraiment guérie. Si oui, pourquoi je sens ta douleur ?,** dit Jasper en me devançant dans mes paroles.

- **Oui, mon corps a guéri totalement ses blessures, mais mon esprit se rappelle trop souvent de la douleur que j'ai ressentie. Les membres de ma meute ont fait ressurgir mes différentes douleurs,** dit Bella.

- **Pendant que tu étais inconsciente, tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir mal,** dit Carlisle.

- **Quand j'ai du mal, je perds connaissance. Mon esprit sort de mon corps pour ne pas avoir mal, mais il a toujours le temps de sentir la douleur avant de sortir,** dit Bella.

- **Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive,** demande-je, pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

- **Je me suis déjà battue avec Sam à cause d'un différent point de vue, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi blessée profondément,** dit Bella.

- **C'est un moyen de protection que ton cerveau a vis-à-vis la douleur,** dit Jasper.

- **Pas seulement la douleur, **commença-t-elle, _je crois que c'était aussi l'abandon qui m'a fait sortir cette fois, _pensa-elle en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle a vécu. _-_** La peur m'a déjà fait sortir de mon corps. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Ça provoqué ma première mutation,** continua-elle, tout haut.

- **Je croyais que c'était génétique,** dit Elzear.

_*Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'avoir des contrecoups après avoir sorti de ton corps ? Tu n'es pas sûre de ce que tu as vécu*,_ demandai-je, télépathique en même temps.

_*Oui, je crois que mon subconscient va se rappeler plus tard ce que j'ai vécu. Présentement, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé*,_ me répondit-elle.

_*T'inquiètes, je reste avec toi tout le temps s'il le faut_*, dis-je en la regardant tendrement.

_*Merci*_ - **Pour répondre à votre question, mon arrière-grand-père est le dernier loup qui a muté avant moi dans ma lignée,** dit-elle.

- **C'est avec son arrière-grand-père que nous avons signé le traité. Edward avait lu la chicane à travers toute la réserve. Ça doit être au sujet de sa fille illégitime avec une blanche, **dit Carlisle.

- **La fille est ma grand-mère. Elle n'a jamais muté. Elle a eu 4 filles, dont ma mère. Aucune n'a muté. Mais moi, je mute la première fois à 12 ans en raison de ma fièvre due à ma peur en raison de ma première rencontre avec un vampire**, dit-elle.

- **Il ne t'a pas mordu, **demande Esmé.

- **Il a essayé, mais ses crocs n'ont jamais été capables de perforer ma peau,** dit-elle.

- **J'ai été capable de te piquer avec une aiguille pour te donner du sang,** dit Carlisle.

- **Ma peau doit être plus solide seulement à certains endroits seulement quand je suis dans ma forme humaine. Sam a été capable me sectionner ma jugulaire avec ses crocs, **dit Bella.

- **Mais tu vieillis encore ?,** demande Kate.

- **Je crois que je vais vieillir encore 1 an ou 2 pour avoir l'air de 17 ou 18 ans,** dit-elle.

- **Pas étonnant qu'elle est ta compagne, Eddy. Son corps était fait en principe qu'elle ne puisse pas se faire tuer pendant l'orgasme d'un vampire,** dit Tanya en me faisant allusion à son propre expérience en tant que succube.

Je roule des yeux en lisant ses pensées. J'aime bien mieux les pensées que ma louve a eues en entendant le mot orgasme. Elle s'est imaginée avec moi. Pendant la conversation, Bella avait croqué dans son croissant et but quelques gorgées de café.

- **Monsieur…,** demande-t-elle.

- **Elzear, je suis Elzear. Voici Carmen, Tanya, Kate et Irina, nous venons de Denali**, dit Elzear.

- **Je suis Carlisle. Voici Esmé, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Je n'ai pas pensé nous présenter, **dit Carlisle.

- **J'ai vu dans vos pensées que vous croyez que je suis la louve de la légende. Quelle légende ?,** demande Bella.

- **Avant, je devrais voir ta forme louve, **dit Elzear.

- **D'accord,** dit-elle en montant à l'étage.

Elle revient deux minutes après en louve immaculée blanche. Sa fourrure est comme de la neige pure. Avec son nez noir et ses yeux bruns, ce sont les seules couleurs différentes du blanc. Sa fourrure est légèrement longue pour la protection du froid.

Elzear l'examine un peu et ensuite, il lui dit qu'elle peut métamorphoser. Elle retourne à l'étage pour revenir avec sa forme humaine.

- **Désolée, mais je ne suis pas capable de me dénuder dans ma forme humaine. Je suis juste capable en louve**, dit-elle, gênée.

- **Tu es vraiment la louve de la légende. Ça disait qu'une louve blanche va être contre les autres loups en raison qu'elle est pour les vampires végétariens,** dit Elzear.

- **J'ai donc une raison d'exister, une raison pourquoi je suis aussi différente des autres loups,** demande-t-elle avec espoir.

- **Tu es unique et spéciale, pas une anormalité comme le dit si souvent Sam. Tu es l'exception qui monte que certaines lois ou règles sont stupides et qui méritent d'être modifiée,** dis-je.

- **Comme quoi ?,** demande-t-elle.

- **L'imprégnation entre un vampire et modificatrice, il n'y en a jamais eu avant nous. Les loups nous menacent de nous tuer si nous touchons à un humain. Ils savent pourtant depuis 50 ans que nous sommes végétariens. Tu as tenté de leur dire qu'ils ne devraient pas nous juger et que nous ne sommes pas comme les autres. Tu es la première qui nous défend,** dis-je.

Pendant une partie de l'après-midi, nous lui expliquons notre mode de vie des vampires végétariens et nous lui parlons un peu des autres vampires vivant dans le monde. Elzear lui a dit un peu au sujet des autres modificateurs qui existent dans les autres réserves. Bella est la première qui prend le parti d'un vampire.

**Une louve imprégnée d'un vampire**

Partie 9.

Point de vue de Bella.

Même si je m'entends bien avec tous les vampires, je sens un coup de fatigue, même si ça fait seulement quelques heures à peine que je suis levée.

**Si vous me permettez, je vais rentrer chez-moi. Mon père doit être inquiet et j'ai des devoirs à terminer pour demain,** dis-je en me levant.

**Bien sûr, Bella, nous n'allons pas te garder plus longtemps. Demain, est-ce que tu peux revenir, nous avons encore plusieurs questions au sujet de ton espèce,** demande Carmen.

J'aime bien ce vampire. Elle est très gentille avec moi. Elle est comme Esmé. Elle m'a immédiatement accueillie malgré ma différence avec eux.

**D'accord, je vais revenir après avoir discuté avec ma meute,** dis-je.

**Bella, je vais te reconduire, car je vais t'aider avec tes mathématiques, ***_je veux être avec toi pour parer ton contrecoup, mais inutile que les autres le sachent*,_dit mon imprégné.

Je réfléchissais à ma réponse. Être dans ma maison avec lui, proche de moi, ça ne va pas être facile pour mes pulsions.

_*Eddy, continue à éclaircir toujours décisions, je commence à avoir des visions plus claires de Bella. Je suis allée mettre ton sac et du linge de rechange dans ta voiture. Tu veux l'avoir dans tes bras toutes les nuits maintenant,*_ pense Alice en souriant.

J'essaie de ne pas paraître surprise, car je ne veux pas qu'Alice se rappelle que je lis aussi dans les pensées. Ça me fait un velours de savoir qu'Edward veut rester toute la nuit avec moi. J'essaie de ne pas rougir, mais sachant que je n'ai pas le contrôle de mon rougissement, je me dirige vers la porte.

**Alors tu viens ?,** dis-je en tournant vers Edward en souriant.

Je reste surprise de le voir arriver à côté de moi, avec mon manteau dans une main et sa veste de cuir dans l'autre. Il était encore assis, il y a une minute. Il m'étonne quand il m'ouvre la porte pour entrer et sortir de la voiture. Je ne suis pas habituée à ces marques de gentillesse.

**Avec moi, tu vas devoir accepter te faire courtiser puisque j'ai appris la noblesse quand j'étais gamin,** dit-il en me tendant la main pour m'aider à sortir de voiture.

**Tu as été gamin en quelle année ?,** demandai-je, curieuse.

**Il y a bien longtemps. Je suis né en 1901 et j'ai été transformé en 1918, alors être gentlemen parfait, je l'ai appris,** dit-il en me faisant une inclinaison et me laissant passer devant lui.

J'étais entrain de m'imaginer son allure quand il était un enfant, mais le stress a vite pris le dessus. J'étais un peu inquiète de voir la réaction de mes parents avec Edward à mes côtés.

**Ils sont au courant que tu étais chez moi. Carlisle leur a dit que tu as eu une mauvaise chute pendant une promenade et que je t'ai trouvée évanouie,** dit Edward.

**C'est vrai que je flanche tout le temps à la vue de mon sang, mais seulement quand je suis dans ma forme humaine. J'ignore pourquoi ?,** dis-je.

**Tu as saigné de la jugulaire, c'est vrai, mais seulement de ta nuque à ton omoplate gauche que ta fourrure a été souillée, dont ton museau était trop loin pour sentir le sang,** dit Edward. Il a touché légèrement l'emplacement où j'ai saigné. - **Je dois avouer que te voir blesser m'a fait un peu paniquer parce que je n'ai pas du tout aimé ça te voir blesser**, dit-il.

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, mais merci de t'être occupé de moi,** dis-je.

**Tout pour toi, ma belle,** dit-il en caressant mon visage.

Je ferme les yeux une minute pour savourer la caresse de mon imprégné. Je rentre dans la maison tranquillement. Mon père est dans le salon et regarde un match de baseball à la télévision tout en nettoyant sa carabine. Ma mère était entrain de faire un casse-tête. Son nouveau passe-temps qui l'a fait rager.

**Bella, tu es enfin revenu ! J'étais morte de trouille**, dit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras. _*Est-ce que c'est un autre loup ou un vampire qui t'a blessé ?*,_ ajoute-t-elle en pensée.

Mon père n'est pas au courant que je suis une louve et que je lis dans les pensées. Il paraît que ça serait trop pour sa compréhension. Je lève ma main en signalant que c'est la première réponse, soit loup et je marmonne 'Sam'.

**Qu'est-ce qui fait ici, celui-là ?,** dit mon père après avoir armé sa carabine.

**Papa ! Je te demande d'être plus poli envers celui qui m'a secouru. Maman, papa, c'est Edward Cullen. Edward, c'est Renée et Charlie**, dis-je pour faire les présentations.

**L'un des fils adoptifs du Dr. Cullen ?,** demande Renée.

**Oui, je suis le plus jeune de la famille,** dit Edward en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**C'est le Dr. Cullen qui m'a soignée en me donnant des antidouleurs**, dis-je.

**Je faisais une course dans les bois quand je l'ai vue évanouie. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et l'a amené à Carlisle. Je ne voulais pas la laisser avec tous les dangers qui rodent,** dit Edward en souriant.

**Il est venu me porter, car il est aussi mon tuteur en mathématiques et en anglais, **dis-je en tentant de monter les escaliers.

Sur ce, Edward me suit. J'entends les pensées de mon père qui n'aime pas savoir que je suis avec un homme dans ma chambre. Ma mère, par contre, est emballée, car elle trouve Edward parfait pour moi et carrément sexy. Elle n'a vraiment aucun gène de loup actif sinon elle saurait qu'Edward est supposé être un danger pour la famille.

Quand je rentre dans ma chambre, je suis un peu gênée. J'ai toujours peur de laisser mes pulsions l'emporter. Même si je sais qu'Edward ne risque rien, même si mon père le menace d'une arme, je ne veux pas m'attirer plus d'ennuis si je perds le contrôle de mes pulsions.

**Même si j'en ai aussi envie que toi, je veux te faire l'amour seulement samedi. J'ai trouvé l'endroit parfait pour nous. Un endroit isolé de tous, inconnu des loups, pas fréquenté par les vampires,** dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je le sens déposée ses lèvres froides sur les miennes et je sens immédiatement une hausse de chaleur. Le baiser dure quelques minutes, mais il est arrêté juste avant d'être trop intense. Je me retrouve assise sur lui quand il s'est assis sur le lit. J'ai les bras autour de son cou et le nez dans ses cheveux soyeux. J'adore la couleur de ses cheveux, son désordonné lui donne une touche sexy. Je le sens sourire contre moi et je sens son nez qui est dans mon cou.

**Tu sens tellement bonne,** dit-il en prenant une grande respiration.

**Tu n'as vraiment aucune envie de me mordre ?,** demandai-je, car je viens de m'apercevoir que ma veine est très proche de son visage.

**Ton sang n'est aucunement tentant pour moi. C'est ton odeur et ton corps qui réveillent mes sens. Une odeur de freesia et de lavande qui me donne quasiment l'eau à la bouche et t'embrasser partout,** dit-il en m'embrassant la clavicule et en me caressant le dos. – **Fais tes devoirs avant que je craque et je perds tous mes moyens, **ajoute-t-il en secouant la tête et en mettant sur le lit.

J'ai bien vu dans sa tête qu'il était entrain de planifier de me faire l'amour pendant qu'il reniflait mon odeur. J'ai bien aimé sa fantaisies, mais avant de m'y perdre, je me lève et va chercher mes livres. En moins de deux heures et demi, j'ai repris mon retard dans toutes mes matières. Pas seulement l'anglais et les mathématiques, mais aussi en Sciences Physiques 436, Géographie, Histoire et Biologie 534 que j'ai en option cette année. Quand je vérifie l'heure, il est déjà rendu 21 heures. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais parti de chez Edward après souper. Toute ma journée, j'ai été mêlée. C'est vrai qu'avec des vampires qui ne nourrissent jamais à l'heure fixe, c'est dur de savoir quelle heure il est.

**Tu t'es réveillée vers 10h. Déjeuner à 14 heures et tu as manqué l'heure du souper. Nous ne t'avons pas forcé à manger puisque ton estomac a été vide pendant plus de 18 heures, répond** Edward qui a suivi toutes mes pensées.

Je vais reconduire Edward à la porte d'entrée. Il me promet de venir me retrouver dans ma chambre quand mes parents vont être couchés. Après avoir pris une petite collation, je vais me doucher et me préparer pour me coucher. Je me mets dans mon pyjama de satin bleu.

J'étais sur le bord de m'endormir quand je sens deux bras froids me coller contre lui. Il me donne un baiser sur le front et sur les lèvres légèrement. Je ferme les yeux en entendant humer Edward une douce mélodie qui m'est totalement inconnue. Je m'endors rapidement sous ses caresses froides, mais réconfortantes.

Pendant ma nuit, je fais un cauchemar. Mon subconscient me fait tout vivre ce que j'ai vécu durant la fin de semaine.

FLASHBACK

Nous étions samedi à l'aurore. J'avais appelé Sam hier durant la journée pour lui indiquer que je voulais lui parler sur les frontières de la réserve. J'arrive un peu en avance avec un peu de tension. J'ai mal dormi en raison que j'étais craintive de ma rencontre avec Sam.

Dans ma forme louve, je m'assois sur mes fesses et tente de calmer ma respiration. Trop concentrée dans ma respiration, je n'entends pas le loup arriver derrière moi et me saute dessus pour m'immobiliser sur le sol.

_*Tu crois vraiment pouvoir créer ta propre meute. Tu es bien trop petite et faible_,*, pense Sam.

Je tente de me débattre, mais je ne réussis pas. Je sais que nous sommes sur la frontière Quilleute, mais je tente de rejoindre Edward, mon seul espoir.

_*Il ne va pas t'entendre. Quand j'ai su qu'il avait une sangsue télépathe dans les parages, j'ai demandé au vieux mage de lancer un sort pour protéger la réserve des intrusions télépathiques de ton vampire préféré*,_ dit Sam.

_*C'est un coup bas que tu m'as fait puisque je ne peux pas communiquer avec la réserve si je suis en danger à l'extérieur*,_ dis-je.

_*Tu ne mérites pas notre protection. Tu es une bâtarde*_, dit Sam.

Au bout d'un moment, il décide de me lâcher. Je me lève sur mes 4 pattes tremblantes. Je vois que les autres loups se sont assemblés autour de nous.

_*Je ne veux pas t'affronter, Sam. Je te demande de pouvoir partir, car je peux créer ma propre meute. Je ne peux pas être contre toi*,_ dis-je, suppliante.

_*Pourquoi avoir ta propre meute*,_ dit Sam.

_*Parce que je veux vivre avec mon imprégné, vampire ou pas. J'ai besoin de lui. Je ne veux plus vivre en me faisant rabaisser toujours par toi*,_ dis-je.

_*J'ai seulement un choix pour toi. Je vais te tuer et ainsi ton imprégné pour t'avoir mis ces idées dans ta tête de pas-de-génie,*_ dit Sam.

En moins de deux minutes, il se jette sur moi, mais cette fois, je le vois arriver et je le repousse avec mes pattes de derrière. Je vois que les autres loups ont immobilisé Jacob, Seth et Leah sur le sol. Ils veulent être sûrs qu'ils ne tentent rien pour me sauver. C'était mes seuls espoirs.

Je n'ai pas le temps de l'attaquer, car je dois toujours me défendre. Étant donné qu'il sait se battre et moi non, il réussit à passer par-dessus mes défenses et me donne un bon coup de pattes dans les côtes droites. J'ai entendu des os craqués et ma cache thoracique se renfoncer.

En tentant de reprendre mon souffle parce que son dernier coup me l'a fait totalement perdre, Sam me saut sur le dos et enfonce ses crocs dans ma jugulaire gauche. Je la sens se sélectionner et je sens du liquide couler dans mon dos. Je sens aussi que je commence à perdre l'utilisation de ma patte gauche.

_*Sam, arrêtes, je t'en supplie, elle risque de mourir si tu continue*_, dit Jacob.

_*J'accepte que tu te fasses soigner si tu acceptes d'avoir été vaincue*,_ dit Sam.

Je fais signe que non de la tête. Jamais je ne vais déclarer forfait. J'aime mieux mourir. Je me lève en me traînant et tente de me sauver. Sam se met devant moi.

_*Si tu oses traverser cette frontière, plus jamais tu ne vas pouvoir remettre les pieds dans cette réserve_*, dit Sam.

_*Si je reste, tu vas essayer me tuer ou éliminer Edward. Ma seule place où je suis en sécurité est avec lui. Pas avec vous. J'aurais cru qu'un jour, j'aurais pu vous considérer comme ma famille.*,_ dis-je en silant.

Sur ces dernières paroles, je pars. Je commence à sentir mes forces partir et je retourne dans les limites des vampires. Mon seul espoir reste Edward et je dois réussir à me rendre jusqu'à lui.

Je me fis avec l'odeur des vampires et je vois qu'il faut que je traverse cette rivière. Maudite région. Des cours d'eau à demi-gelé partout à cause des doux temps. Je tente d'avances mes premiers pas, mais en raison du courant de la rivière, la glace cède sous mes pattes et je tombe dans l'eau froide.

Je sors tant bien que mal de la rivière et je tente de m'approcher de son odeur salvatrice. Rendue à une clairière, je vois la neige qui recommence à tomber ainsi que le froid. Au bout de force, je tombe une Xième fois et je ne suis plus capable de me relever. J'utilise le reste de mes forces pour envoyer un appel de détresse à mon imprégné. Je sens les ténèbres m'envahir et je perds connaissance.

Fin du Flashback.

Depuis 5 minutes, Edward tente de me sortir de mes souvenirs. Je n'entends seulement vaguement sa voix veloutée. Quand je reviens à moi, j'éclate en sanglots et je sens toute la douleur que j'ai ressentie. Je sens aussi le désespoir m'envahir parce que tous ceux qui me protégeaient jadis m'ont abandonné.

Edward me serre tendrement pour me consoler. Il me caresse où j'ai été blessée pour soulager ma douleur et pour me montrer que je ne suis plus blessée. Je l'entends me rassurer en me disant que jamais il ne va m'abandonner, que je suis trop importante pour lui.

Je me rendors dans ses bras musclés totalement épuisée d'avoir versé toutes mes larmes. Je sentis une dernière caresse froide juste avant de m'endormir. J'ai aussi entendu une douce voix humer une mélodie tendre et relaxante telle une berceuse. Je n'ai pas rêvé du reste de la nuit.

Demain, retour à la réalité, je vais devoir jouer le jeu, mais au moins, Edward va être avec moi. J'ai peut-être avoir une nouvelle meute, mais je veux avoir une certitude qu'ils ne vont pas me lâcher.


	9. Chapter 10 Point de vue Edward reposté

**Une louve imprégnée d'un vampire**

Partie 10

Point de vue d'Edward

Après que Bella s'est rendormie dans mes bras après son cauchemar, je la garde un peu auprès de moi. J'ai totalement vu ses souvenirs, soit son agression. Je me dégage doucement d'elle et je grimpe sur le toit de la maison. Je ne veux pas déranger ma belle dans son sommeil réparateur. J'appelle Carlisle sur mon cellulaire. Nous avons installé une tour sur le toit de notre demeure pour être sûre de pouvoir toujours avoir du signal. Les villages éloignés dans cette région sont souvent privés du service de cellulaire et même d'internet haute-vitesse.

**Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?,** demande Carlisle en répondant. Il a reconnu ma sonnerie.

**Je me doutais que Bella allait subir un contrecoup des derniers évènements. Bella vient de se souvenir de tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai vu toute la bataille. Sam n'a pas été très sympathique. Quand elle lui a demandé de pouvoir partir, il lui a dit carrément que sa seule solution était que nous mourrons tous les deux,** dis-je en retenant ma colère.

**Oh mon Dieu !**, cria Esmé. C'est évident que toute la famille écoute la conversation. Impossible d'avoir une conversation privée avec toutes ses fouines.

**Carlisle, Sam a banni Bella de la réserve. Elle n'a plus le droit d'y remettre les pieds de nouveau. De toute façon, Sam a eu la brillante idée d'isoler la réserve contre mon don de télépathie, mais aussi contre celui de Bella. Elle ne pouvait pas prévenir si elle était en détresse. Sam lui a dit qu'elle ne méritait pas leur protection**, dis-je.

**C'est pour cela que tu ne savais pas pour la bataille avant qu'on met les pieds chez vous,** dit Carmen.

**Pourquoi elle était toute mouillée et gelée en plus d'être blessée quand tu es arrivé avec elle dans les bras,** demanda Esmé.

**Mon doute a été confirmé, elle est tombée dans une rivière quand la glace a cédé sous ses pattes, elle venait me demander de l'aide, mais les forces l'ont abandonné avant,** dis-je.

**Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?,** demande Emmett.

**Malgré que je rage après Sam pour avoir blessé ma louve, ça permit de régler sa situation. Elle a sa propre meute, donc plus de comptes à rendre aux autres loups. Jacob, Seth et Leah vont devoir faire des efforts pour gagner sa confiance puisqu'elle s'est sentie trahie de ne pas avoir été secourue ou aidée par eux**, dis-je.

**Reste avec elle et ne cherche pas à revenir à la maison. Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu vas vouloir venger ta louve,** dit Carlisle.

**D'accord, **dis-je, résigné.

Je pars pour raccrocher pour rejoindre ma belle louve, mais une voix féminine trop familière me retient.

**Edward, vas au secrétariat demain matin. Il va avoir un gars qui veut changer d'horaire de cours en raison de son ex. Change d'horaire et de casier avec lui et tu vas être plus que content avec cette décision,** dit Alice.

Avant de pouvoir poser plus de questions, Alice raccroche le cellulaire de mon père adoptif. Je retourne dans la chambre de Bella en me demandant qu'est-ce qui peut me rendre heureux avec mon changement d'horaire. Je suis déjà avec ma belle pour un cours et je vais toujours l'aider après notre leçon. Bella est toujours couchée sur le côté, sûrement une habitude qu'elle a gardé de sa forme louve, et je me couche dans son dos. Je lui caresse ses doux cheveux bruns soyeux. Je la trouve tellement belle quand elle dort paisiblement.

Le sommeil humain m'a toujours fasciné, mais avec Bella qui parle souvent dans son sommeil, c'est plutôt remarquable. Elle a dit plusieurs fois mon nom en gémissant légèrement. Ça m'a touché au plus profond de mon cœur de glace. Depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de ma belle louve, je sens mon cœur arrêté se réchauffer à toutes les fois qu'elle est proche de moi. Dès que je suis éloigné d'elle, je suis totalement en manque.

Vers 7 heures, son réveille-matin sonne. Elle l'éteint en gémissant légèrement. Elle ne sait vraiment pas grogner. Je l'entends se plaindre en raison qu'elle ne veut pas quitter ses couvertures. Cela me fait rire un peu.

**Edward, tu es là ?**, dit Bella en sursautant et en se jetant dans mes bras.

Sans vraiment me rendre compte, ses lèvres touchent les miennes et un baiser passionné suit. Elle gémit quand je lui touche le bas de son dos. Ma main froide lui caresse sa peau dénudée. Elle est douce et très chaude. Mon autre main lui touche la nuque pour garder ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle goûte divinement bonne.

Je sens ses mains dans ma chevelure la rendant encore plus désordonnée qu'elle l'est. Quand je sens une bouffée fraîche de son odeur, je comprends immédiatement qu'elle est excitée par notre baiser. Je suis sûr qu'elle a senti mon excitation, car la façon où elle est placée, elle doit sentir ma provocation directement contre elle.

**Bella, tu te lèves ?**, crie sa mère en cognant sa porte. – **Depuis quand tu barres ta porte ?,** ajouta la mère.

Bella met fin à notre baiser en rougissant et en tombant presque du lit. Je l'ai rattrapé juste à temps. Je ne veux plus la voir blesser. Avec la maladresse de ma louve, je vais devoir toujours être à ses côtés pour éviter qu'elle tombe. C'est avec plaisir que je veux être proche d'elle.

**Je vais chercher ma voiture et je reviens par la porte d'entrée dans 20 minutes environ pour venir te chercher,** dis-je en sortant par la fenêtre, mais pas sans un dernier baiser.

Je suis déjà en manque de ses magnifiques lèvres. Nous avons commencé à nous embrasser seulement jeudi passé et je suis en manque comme si ça faisait une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai bien hâte de voir si je vais être aussi en manque de son corps après que je vais lui faire l'amour. Sûrement puisque son corps tout chaud me réchauffe l'intérieur comme jamais auparavant.

J'avais été garé hier soir, ma voiture à côté d'un banc de neige. Je ne voulais que personne sache que je viens voir ma belle louve, surtout pas son père. Ce matin, ma voiture est pratiquement enterrée en raison de la déneigeuse qui passe souvent durant la nuit et de la nouvelle accumulation de neige que la région a eue. Il paraît qu'il y en a moins que les années passées, mais je trouve qu'il neige quand même souvent. Je prends mon temps pour dégager ma voiture. Je ressemble vraiment à un adolescent de la nouvelle génération. Veste de cuir à moitié attachée, pas de gants, pas de tuques et pas de bottes. J'ai commencé à porter ces dernières années des espadrilles. Je suis très à l'aise dedans et je ressemble à un jeune adulte. J'avais une certaine réticence étant donné mon âge mental. Mais contrairement à eux, je ne risque pas de tomber malade. J'ai déjà vécu cette partie, il y a bien longtemps. C'est pour cette raison que je suis devenu vampire, j'ai failli mourir de la grippe espagnole.

**Alors, tu as pogné le clos ou tu as fait du parking, hier soir, **dit Emmett en riant et en garant son Jeep près de l'endroit où je suis.

**J'ai garé seulement ma voiture ici pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Charlie Swan,** dis-je en soupirant.

Jasper m'aide à sortir de mon trou. Je voulais protester, mais Jasper m'a dit que les humains trouveraient ça bizarre si je me sortais tout seul de mon problème.

**C'est quoi 'pogner le clos'**, demande Alice.

**Quand quelqu'un dérape du chemin et s'enfonce dans le fossé. Ça arrive souvent dans cette région, mais surtout à cause de la pluie verglaçante. Pas tous les chars sont 4x4, **dit Emmett.

**Ça fait seulement une semaine que nous sommes dans cette région et tu es entrain de parler comme eux en utilisant leurs expressions,** dit Rosalie, découragée.

**Ben quoi, ils sont cool,** dit Emmett en riant.

Je retourne totalement découragé chez ma promise. Son père ouvre la porte et Bella est entrain de préparer son déjeuner. Je m'assois à la table après avoir refusé l'invitation à déjeuner avec eux. Je réfléchis encore aux paroles d'Emmett. Pourquoi vouloir utiliser leurs langages ? J'ai déjà assez de problèmes à suivre leurs pensées. Je suis américain, mais en plus, je suis né au début du 20e siècle, donc les expressions courantes ne me sont pas du tout familière, même si ça fait 110 ans que je suis sûr cette terre.

**Quelque chose te tracasse mon garçon ? Tu secoues la tête pour chasser tes pensées depuis tout à l'heure, **dit Charlie qui s'est assit à côté de moi. Il est pas mal plus perspicace qui veut le faire croire.

**C'est avec déconcertante que j'ai appris que mon frère adoptif a commencé à utiliser quelques-unes de vos expressions,** dis-je.

**Vous êtes arrivés seulement la semaine passée ?**, demande Renée.

**Oui, madame. Nous avons rénové le chalet des Simard ?,** dis-je.

**Je connais bien la famille d'Auguste. Ils ont perdu un membre en septembre dernier. Un bon travaillant du village qui était très apprécié. Il a été emporté par le cancer,** dit Charlie.

**Un ancien prof de la polyvalente**, dit Bella.

**D'où viens-tu, Edward ?,** dit Renée.

**Nous arrivons de l'Alaska, mais je suis natif de Chicago,** dis-je.

**Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ?,** demande Renée.

Je réfléchis à quoi leur répondre, mais j'ai bien vu que si je mens, Charlie me regarde avec les gros yeux. À date, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'affronter ce regard, ce matin.

**Une malade rare a pris la vie de mes parents. J'ai failli y passer, mais Carlisle, mon docteur, a trouvé un remède à la dernière minute pour moi. Le remède a créé quelques effets secondaires comme la peau toujours froide et les yeux dorés,** dis-je. Le remède est la vampirisation, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

**Tu avais les yeux originalement quels couleurs ?**, demande ma promise.

**Vert émeraude comme ma mère biologique, Élisabeth,** dis-je.

**Ton nom de famille n'était pas Cullen quand tu es né ?, **demande Renée.

**Non, Masen. En l'honneur de mes parents, je le porte encore. Mon nom au complet est Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**, dis-je.

**Ça fait longtemps que tes parents sont morts,** demande Charlie.

**Oui, plusieurs années**, dis-je.

J'entends Charlie penser : _Il dit que ça fait plusieurs années, mais il n'a que 17 ans. _Comme je me disais tout à l'heure, il est vraiment perspicace. Il doit être au courant pour sa fille, mais il ne dit rien.

_*Pourquoi dire la presque vérité devant mes parents*,_ demande Bella, télépathique.

_*Ton père sait reconnaître un mensonge. J'aime mieux dire la vérité, mais en restant toujours vague*, dis-je._

Bella finit de se préparer et nous pouvons partir. Bella m'a demandé de ralentir, car ce n'est pas prudent de rouler à 120 km/h sur une route enneigée. Même si je tentais de lui dire que je n'ai jamais eu d'accident, Bella ne veut pas prendre le risque en raison de sa malchance.

Je lui donne un léger baiser sur les lèvres et je vais au secrétariat. Je vois un jeune homme David Bouchard vouloir changer de cours de musique puisqu'il n'est plus capable de voir son ex-copine dans les bras de son nouvel amoureux. Il menace de lâcher l'école.

J'interviens et je demande si son groupe fait partie de l'harmonie. Il me répond par la négation puisqu'un aucun des élèves depuis septembre voulaient faire des spectacles. Lui, il aurait voulu. C'est parfait pour moi. Je propose mon horaire au gars et il me donne la sienne. Je dois changer de casiers avec lui.

Je regarde vaguement mon horaire et voir que les mathématiques sont à la même place. Il était dans le groupe de Bella. Mon nouveau casier est le 226, mais Bella est au 235. Elle va avoir son casier proche du mien.

La cloche sonne et nous faisons le transfert. Bella est rendue dans sa classe. Je regarde mon nouvel horaire et je vois Anglais. Même professeur, mais pas la même case horaire. Je frappe à la porte, car je suis en retard. Le professeur me répond.

**Désolé de mon retard, M. Gingras, j'ai changé mon horaire avec M. Bouchard, **dis-je.

**Tu es pardonné, M. Cullen, mais ne soyez pas de nouveau en retard. Il y a une place de libre à côté de Mlle Swan. Vu votre accent, vous pouvez donner un coup de main à vos camarades,** dit le professeur.

**Je suis déjà le tuteur d'Isabella, M. Gingras,** dis-je en allant m'asseoir.

Comme pour mon premier cours, je me fais dévisager par tous les étudiants. Les gars me détestent tandis que les filles m'admirent et me déshabillent du regard. La seule que je veux voir ne sait pas que je suis présent. Bella a la tête penchée pour réviser ce que je lui ai montré hier. En m'assoyant, je lui frôle doucement le bras et elle lève vivement la tête, car elle a reconnu ma fraîcheur.

**Edward, comment peux-tu…, **commence-t-elle.

**Chut,** _*Je vais te le raconter tantôt*_, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_*Mais nos pulsions*,_ dit-elle en rougissant.

_*6 jours et nous n'allons plus être tendus*_, dis-je en rapprochant ma chaise, discrètement d'elle.

Je tends la main droite et la dépose sur sa cuisse. Bella la prend tout de suite et je reste dans cette position tout le cours. Ça ne me dérange pas puisque je suis ambidextre. Je suis à moitié dans mes pensées et à moitié à l'écoute. Les cours sont mal enseignés en Anglais au Québec, je comprends pourquoi beaucoup d'élèves ne développent pas le goût des langues.

_*Il n'y a qu'une langue que j'aime goûter*_, m'envoie Bella avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle a suivi mes pensées, mais elle a mise sa touche de chienne en chaleur. _*Wouf!,*_ ajoute-t-elle, en souriant encore plus.

_*Suis ton cours, Love*_, envoyai-je.

_*J'aime mieux le cours de mon prof privé. Il est bien plus sexy, charmant et facile à comprendre*_, dit Bella.

_*Tu t'es gâté un peu trop avec moi*_, soupirai-je.

_*Tu sais de quoi tu parles quand tu m'enseignes. Tu es américain*_, dit Bella.

*_Si je suis britannique, tu dis quoi*_, dis-je en prenant l'accent anglais.

*_C'est cute, mais han, han, ça marche pas avec moé, ça. Tu as dit à pa que t'es né à Chicago*_, dit Bella.

_*Évite les expressions québécoises dans tes pensées par pitié. Zut, trahi par ce que j'ai dit à mon beau-père*_, dis-je.

_*Beau-père. Je suis ta copine*_, dit Bella avec les yeux pleins d'espoir.

_*Tu es plus que ça, Love, mais à partir de samedi tu vas être officiellement ma compagne éternelle*_, dis-je.

Bella voulait envoyer un nouveau message télépathique, mais la cloche pour la récréation sonne. Elle ramasse ses choses, moi, je fais de même. Le prof me demande comment vont les progrès avec son élève. Je lui dis qu'elle avance tranquillement. Le prof n'a pas besoin d'apprendre que je dois réenseigner tout son cours à ma promise puisqu'elle n'a pas été capable de comprendre. Cette fois, elle ne l'a pas du tout suivi.

En sortant du cours, nous allons à notre casier et Bella est contente de voir que je suis rendue près d'elle. J'en profite pour l'adosser à son casier et l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Elle gémit doucement. Elle se colle encore plus contre moi pour que je l'embrasse plus passionnément. Nous nous décollons quand elle est à bout de souffle.

Nous avons ensuite Science Physique 436. Les sciences obligatoires du Secondaire 4. Bella a les sciences avancés en raison de ses mathématiques avancés. Bella m'annonce qu'elle a Biologie 534 en option et je vois que j'ai Musique à cet endroit. Notre horaire est identique. Elle me guide au local, car dans mon ancienne horaire, je ne l'avais pas ce cours. J'ai déjà suivi des cours de sciences dans les autres lycées. Je vois une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Elle me déshabille quasiment du regard. Quand les filles font ça, je m'en fiche, mais quand les enseignantes font ça, ça me rend plus mal à l'aise que d'autres choses. Bella est la seule que je tolère les regards indécents avec moi. Après ses dernières pensées, Bella m'envoie sa dernière fantaisie. Je secoue ma tête pour me ramener discrètement.

**Bonjour, mme Millette,** dit Bella. – **C'est Edward Cullen, il prend la place de David Bouchard, **ajouta-t-elle.

**J'espère que tu vas mieux t'entendre avec ton nouvel équipier**, dit le prof.

**Edward est mon copain, alors je ne crois pas avoir de problèmes comme avec David**, dit Bella.

**Puis-je savoir ce qui est arrive ?**, demandai-je avec une touche d'inquiétude.

**Lui et quelques gars m'ont fait manqué de patience en Secondaire 2, je me suis fâchée après et vu que je suis rancunière, je ne leur ai pas pardonné. De plus, David m'énerve avec ses piques, je manquais à tous les cours de lui sacrer une volée**, dit Bella en s'emportant et en s'énervant. *Une chance que je ne mute pas à cause de la colère*, pense Bella.

**Chut… Viens ici, love, chut…,** dis-je en m'approchant doucement et en la prenant dans mes bras. En adossant sa tête sur mon torse, elle se calme aussitôt. Je devais la calmer avant qu'elle veule métamorphoser. Je sais qu'elle ne se transforme pas quand elle est en colère, mais je ne peux qu'elle reste fâchée au cas où. Je savoure notre étreinte.

**Vous avez un don pour la rassurer. Les cours vont être beaucoup plus zen avec vous deux,** dit le prof. Je l'avais complètement oubliée.

**Je ne peux pas la voir paniquée, énervée ou pleurée,** dis-je en me décollant et en embrassant le front de ma promise.

**J'espère que vous avez appris un peu la science. Au pire, Bella peut tenter de vous résumer les autres étapes, **dit la prof.

**J'étais dans les classes avancées dans les lycées américains, madame,** dis-je.

Je vois l'enseignante perdre momentanément l'usage de la parole en raison de ma voix veloutée et de mon accent américain. Elle se reprend à temps puisque la cloche du début la deuxième période vient de sonner. Le cours est relativement tranquille pour le questionnement. Le prof doit avoir peur d'entendre de nouveau ma voix. Bella a encore sa main dans la mienne.

_*Bon, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi ta dernière phrase au sujet de ta compagne éternelle*_, dit Bella. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau.

_*Quand un vampire choisit une compagne, elle est sienne pour l'éternité. Ça débute au moment où ils font l'amour pour la première fois et quand ils déclarent leurs amours éternels. C'est l'union physique et émotionnel des âmes-sœurs et il n'y a plus moyen de les séparer,*_ dis-je télépathique.

_*Ok, en quelque sorte une officialisation entre deux imprégnés où les deux moitiés vivent ensembles*_, dit Bella.

_*Oui, mais la différence, c'est que je souhaite ta majorité avant de vivre avec toi, mais par contre, tu vas être ma compagne en fin de semaine. À moins que tu ne veux pas t'unir officiellement avec moi tout de suite. Il suffit de coucher ensemble sans avouer nos sentiments*_, dis-je. J'oublie souvent qu'elle n'a que 15 ans.

_*Je vais juste être capable d'attendre en fin de semaine. Ton contact sur mes mains ralentit un peu mes pulsions, mais si tu me touches ailleurs, je vais m'enflammer. Je veux plus qu'une simple relation, Edward, je te veux pour l'éternité, juste pour moi*_, dit-elle.

_*Tu es tout pour moi, love*_, dis-je.

J'ai failli lui dire que je l'aimais, mais je me garde ces trois mots pour en fin de semaine. J'ai tellement hâte de la voir dénudée dans mes bras et s'être abandonnée par la passion. Je dois chasser ma pulsion de ma tête puisque c'est moi qui vais devenir incontrôlable et en manque.

Le reste du cours, je tente de reste silencieux dans mes pensées pour ne pas déranger la concentration de Bella. Un peu avant la cloche qui annonce l'heure du dîner. Je reçois un message d'Alice.

_*Eddy, tu diras à ta petite louve qu'Esmé va lui préparer un lunch à tous les matins. Plus besoin de faire la file d'attente à la cantine*_, envoie Alice. Je pousse un grognement. Je déteste tellement me faire surnommer Eddy.

**Esmé ?**, dit Bella en levant la tête de ses exercices.

**Elle trouve que les étudiants ne mangent pas bien. Elle adore te faire des petits plats, dis-je.**

**Si elle est comme Alice, je ne peux pas dire non,** dit Bella en soupirant.

**Prends ça du côté positif. Alice ne se souvient pas de sa vie humaine, alors elle s'occupe de ta personne comme elle l'aurait voulu pour elle-même,** dis-je.

**Oui, mais elle m'a quasiment demandé d'être son toutou,** dit-elle.

**Elle trouve que tu ne t'occupes pas assez de ta fourrure,** dis-je.

**Je n'ai pas le temps ou le goût de la brosser quand je suis louve,** dit-elle.

**Laisse Alice s'en occuper. Je vais la brider pour ne pas qu'elle exagère. Pour Esmé, elle n'a jamais pu s'occuper d'un enfant humain. Son fils est mort quand il avait seulement quelques jours de vie. Alors avec toi, elle retrouve quelques anciennes passions humaines comme cuisiner de la nourriture,** dis-je.

**Dis à Alice qu'elle va devoir attendre que je sois plus sécure pour les touchers sur ma fourrure. Je reste sur la défense encore et j'ai peur de la mordre si elle m'effraie avec ses trucs de beauté pour chiens. Seulement toi qui sois capable de me toucher quand je suis louve,** dit Bella en se rappelant des sensations qu'elle a eu quand elle a réalisé que je l'ai flatté. Elle s'est vaguement réveillée, mais mes caresses l'ont rendormie aussitôt.

Sur l'heure du midi, je rejoins ma famille accompagnée de ma promise. Alice lui tend son lunch et Bella l'étend pour prétendre que nous mangeons. Je me retrouve avec le dessert, soit un muffin au son. Emmett a rigolé quand Bella m'a dit dans l'oreille que mon odeur lui donne l'eau à la bouche. Emmett a rajouté qu'elle a plus que de l'eau à la bouche en baissant le regard en direction de son entre-jambe. Bella rougit et Emmett reçoit une claque derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie.

Nous avons ensuite Histoire. Bella m'a dit que c'est au primaire qu'ils apprennent l'histoire du Canada. Au Secondaire, c'est l'histoire des guerres, mais version canadienne. Je m'assois encore au côté de ma douce.

**Oh, M. Cullen, que faîtes-vous dans ce groupe ?, **demande Mme Lamontagne.

**J'ai changé d'horaire avec un étudiant, donc me voilà ici, **dis-je en mettant la main sur la chaise de Bella. Ma main a touché légèrement sa chevelure, ce qui la fait frissonner.

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de déranger Isabella pour la draguer, **dit le prof.

**Nulle n'est point mon vouloir de nuire l'éducation de cette jeune femme. Isabella me renseignait quel est le niveau d'histoire enseigné dans cet établissement,** dis-je avec ma noblesse acquise.

_*Wow, c'est tellement beau*_, pense Bella.

**Où avez-vous appris à parler de cette façon ?,** demande le prof, charmée.

**À l'école, j'ai appris le français dans un cours privé puisque votre langue m'a toujours fasciné, **dis-je. _*C'est plutôt une magnifique québécoise qui m'était destinée. Mon subconscient s'est préparé à ta venue dans ma vie*_, ajoutai-je pour Bella.

**Non, la magnifique façon de parler. Telle que dans les livres d'époque**, dit-elle.

**Ah, ma noblesse ?,** demandai-je. Le prof acquiesce de la tête. – **Mes parents biologiques me l'ont enseigné quand j'étais tout jeune. Les Masen se les transmettaient de génération en générations. La tradition a été arrêtée à mon père puisque je ne suis plus un Masen, mais un Cullen depuis mon adoption,** dis-je.

**Continue de transmettre quand même cette façon de parler. Elle est magnifique,** dit le prof encore charmée.

**C'est une première utilisation en sol canadien français**, dis-je.

**Tu es peut-être américain, mais utilise au moins le mot québécois,** dit ma douce en s'offensant.

**Pardonnez-moi, très chère promise, mais quand j'ai acquis mes notions de noblesse, les termes québécois ou en français n'ont jamais été utilisés,** dis-je pour me défendre.

**Tu m'as demandé de faire attention à mon parler devant toi, alors rends-moi un service si tu veux que je respecte ma promesse, évite de dire le mot Canadien Français devant moi**, m'avertit Bella.

**Je suis à vos ordres, très chère amour,** dis-je en faisant une inclinaison.

**M. Cullen, si vous connaissez la noblesse, pouvez-nous nous faire honneur en montrant comment les nobles écrivaient des lettres ?,** demande la prof.

**Je ne peux pas la finir avant vendredi seulement**, dis-je.

**Vous avez jusqu'à la St-Valentin, soit dans 1 semaine pour me la livrer,** dit le prof.

**Je vais faire un effort supplémentaire et en écrire deux, une pour vendredi, une autre pour la St-Valentin. Love, ces lettres vont être pour toi,** dis-je.

*_Évites de parler de pulsions dans tes lettres_*, ajoute Bella en souriant.

_*Le côté sexuel aussi ouvert n'existait pas à mon époque*,_ dis-je.

_*Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu es encore vierge*,_ dit Bella en riant.

_*Je me réservais pour ma promise et ma compagne immortelle*, _dis-je.

**Ne parles pas de sujets trop personnels dans tes lettres. Tu risques de me faire rougir**, dit Bella.

**Ça me donne encore plus le goût puisque j'adore tes rougeurs**, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

L'enseignante nous ramène à l'ordre en nous disant que notre flirt doit se dérouler ailleurs qu'en classe. Bella rougit. J'entends Jessica pousse un juron, car elle est jalouse que Bella m'attire. Le cours est intéressant, car j'adore l'histoire. Le point de vue est différent que dans les lycées américains, ce qui fait changement.

Pendant la pause, je vais rejoindre Emmett et Jasper. Ils ont parié dans mon dos que je ne vais pas être capable d'être éloignée de ma louve pendant une soirée. Par orgueil, j'accepte le pari, même si je sais d'avance que je vais avoir de la difficulté à tenir. Ce qu'Emmett et Jasper ne savent pas, c'est que Bella a une réunion avec sa nouvelle meute, donc je ne peux pas être avec elle.

Le cours de matin se passe rapidement. Il y avait un travail d'équipe à faire et j'ai aidé Bella à comprendre l'exercice. J'en ai profité pour lui faire un résumé de tout ce qu'elle a appris depuis le début de l'année. Étant donné que les autres étudiants ont beaucoup de difficulté, j'ai eu le temps de la mettre à jour et ce depuis septembre. Bella a réussi à passer de justesse ses examens d'étapes, mais je voulais qu'elle comprenne toute la matière.

_*Tu pourrais être enseignant si tu voudrais. Tu as le don de bien enseigner et d'attirer l'attention_*, pense ma louve.

_*J'ai l'apparence trop jeune pour faire ce travail*,_ dis-je.

Je vais la conduire chez elle après la fin des classes et je pars chez-moi. Je la vois dans quelques heures chez ma famille. Emmett veut me faire patienter 6 heures. Nous allons chasser tous les 5, comme nous avons toujours fait. Je me suis retenu en raison que je veux gagner un beau montant, mais je trouve cela vraiment dur d'être éloigné.

Pendant que j'étais à l'écart, je réfléchis à mon union immortelle avec Bella. C'est vrai qu'en faisant l'amour avec Bella pour la première fois en lui disant que je l'aime, notre union immortelle va débuter. Est-ce qu'elle va vouloir l'union martiale immortelle signée avant par contre ?

Je trouve cela tellement normal de se faire une promesse solennelle de vie immortelle avant la première consommation. C'est vrai que j'ai été éduqué au début du siècle et pas à la fin comme ma future compagne. Je vois Carlisle arriver à mes côtés.

**Alice a vu vaguement que tu réfléchissais trop. Même Jasper a senti ta confusion. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?,** demande mon père adoptif.

**La signature des registres immortels est une union maritale pour confirmer l'union de deux compagnons immortels ?,** demande-je.

**Oui, tu veux signer le registre et faire une promesse avant ta première nuit ?**, demande Carlisle.

**Oui, des fois, je me demande si c'est toi qui lis mes pensées,** dis-je.

**Tu es tellement facile à déchiffrer, mon garçon. Tu as été élevé dans la noblesse comme moi, alors impossible de nous faire agir autrement. L'union maritale immortelle, Bella va la vouloir si tu la souhaite puisqu'il ne faut qu'un témoin et célébrant,** dit Carlisle.

Je sors la chaîne en or avec le diamant et la tend à Carlisle.

**Je vais l'offrir à Bella lors de ma demande. C'est la chaîne que ma mère portait. Mon père lui a donné quand je suis né. Elle avait deux diamants. J'en garde un pour la mienne que ma mère m'a donné**, dis-je.

**Je vais lui donner le seau des Cullen après votre promesse. Elle va être une Cullen,** dit Carlisle.

**Carlisle, est-ce que tu veux nous unir ?,** demande-je, nerveux.

**Bien sûr, ça va me faire honneur, fiston. Retourne voir tes frères et sœurs avant qu'ils disent que tu es retourné à la maison**, dit Carlisle en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

C'est avec la conscience en paix que je retourne voir mes frères et sœurs. Je demande la main à Belle vendredi. Je m'unis avec elle devant Carlisle en lui promettant amour éternel et protection.


	10. Chapter 11 point de vue Bella reposté

**Une louve imprégnée d'un vampire**

Partie 11

Point de vue de Bella

Après la journée de rêve avec mon imprégné où il avait tous ses cours avec moi. Après qu'il m'est reconduit et donné un dernier baiser en me disant qu'il allait chassé en haut de Girardville avec ses frères, je me transforme et vais voir ma meute.

Je leur ai donné un rendez-vous dans l'ancienne cabane à sucre des Simard. Elle est à une trentaine de kilomètres de la maison des Cullen. La cabane à sucre est abandonnée depuis un bout. Avec notre chaleur corporelle élevée, nous n'avons pas besoin de la chauffer, mais nous avons un toit, vu le mauvais temps dehors.

**Alors, c'est ici qu'on va se réunir. Ce n'est pas sur la réserve, mais pas près des vampires, **commençai-je en voyant arriver ma meute.

**Est-ce que ça dérange si nous y habitons encore ?**, demande Seth.

**Vos parents habitent là. Les chefs ne peuvent pas vous chasser. Sam a toujours cherché un moyen de m'éliminer de la meute, ça aurait arrivé tôt ou tard**, dis-je.

Je planifie quelques secteurs, car nous avons tout le territoire des Cullen. Carlisle me l'a autorisé de surveiller les allés et venus des vampires, mais avant d'attaquer un vampire normal, soit qu'il se nourrit de sang humain, il faut avertir les Cullen puisque ça peut être des amis des Cullen. Jasper m'a dit qu'il a encore quelques amis qui n'ont pas voulu devenir végétariens, mais ils ne chassent jamais à St-Edmond et dans les environs.

La réunion a duré trois heures. Je retourne ensuite chez les Cullen pour discuter de mon espèce avec Carmen De Dénali et son mari, Elzear. Elzear m'a raconté la différente entre les modificateurs et les enfants de la Lune, les vrais Loups-Garous. Il paraît que si mes ancêtres auraient décidé de ne pas être des loups, on aurait pu être des tonnes d'autres animaux différents. De toute façon, j'aurais été différente d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Les trois filles du clan d'Alaska avaient fait une tournée pour trouver des hommes. Elles ne leur boivent plus leur sang, mais elles adorent le plaisir de la chair. L'une d'elle, Tanya, avait longtemps essayé de mettre mon Edward dans son lit, mais il a toujours refusé ses avances. Je suis bien contente, car je ne voudrais pas être comparée à celle-là. Déjà que je suis un peu inquiète pour ma première fois.

Pendant la soirée, mon imprégné revient et je me retrouve aussi vite dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse devant tout le monde. Nous ne sommes pas encore ensembles, mais ils savent que bientôt nous allons être un couple.

**Je te l'avais dit qu'il avait relevé le pari par orgueil. Il n'est pas capable d'être éloigné d'elle,** dit Jasper à côté d'Emmett.

**Pas grave, mais grâce à sa volonté, j'ai perdu un beau montant, comme nous tous, sauf Alice, bien sûr**, dit Emmett.

**La prochaine fois, parie avec autre chose que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec mon orgueil,** dit Edward en riant.

**L'orgueil est considéré comme de la triche, donne-nous notre argent**, dit Rosalie.

**Ce n'était pas dans les règles, précise-le la prochaine fois. De toute façon, vous m'accusez toujours de tricher, alors pourquoi pariez contre moi,** dit Edward.

**Tu n'étais pas supposé être au courant de ce pari,** dit Rosalie en regardant Emmett de travers.

**Je peux parier pour lui la prochaine fois,** dis-je.

**Surtout pas. Tu vas lui dire quoi faire pour qu'il réussisse. Avec toi avec lui tout le temps, j'ai de la difficulté à voir les buts,** dit Alice.

Carlisle, Esmé, Carmen et Elzear se retiennent à rire en nous traitant de gamin.

**Ben quoi ? Il faut ben avoir l'air de gosse de notre âge pour une fois, **dit Emmett en tentant de parler comme moi.

**Pour une fois ? Ce n'est pas juste une fois que j'y assiste,** dit Esmé.

**Bon, moé faut que j'artourne chez nous. Allez, Ed, mets ta frocke et viens me porter. J'vais trop racker pour l'éduc demain après-midi**, dis-je en utilisant volontairement mon accent jeannois.

Je vois tous les vampires avec un énorme point d'interrogation dans le visage. Ils ont compris la moitié de ce que j'ai dit. J'adore, c'est tellement facile de les faire mêler. Ils sont américains, mais en plus, le plus jeune à 60 ans et plus d'âge vampirique. Ce n'est pas Edward puisque mon imprégné a déjà au-delà de 100 ans d'existence.

**Il y en a un qui veut me traduire ce qu'elle a dit ?**, dit Carlisle.

Emmett lève la main et je vois que le reste fait de même. Même Edward et Carmen.

**Rosalie, c'est quoi que tu as été capable de déchiffrer ?**, dit Elzear avec son attitude de prof.

**Frocke est un veston. Elle doit parler de celui en cuir d'Edward,** dit Rosalie.

**Merde, tu as réussi,** dis-je.

**Bella, on ne jure pas dans cette main,** dit Esmé.

**C'est un sacre merde. C'est vrai que ma mère aime pas que je dis de temps en temps, bordel. Je m'excuse, Esmé,** dis-je.

**Edward, une idée ?, **dit Esmé.

'**Faut que j'artourne chez nous'. Je traduis ça par 'il faut que je retourne chez nous'. Ed est tolérable. Merci de ne pas avoir utilisé le sobriquet 'Eddy', love, **dit Edward.

**Je voulais simplement te taquiner avec mon accent, pas te faire enrager à cause du surnom,** dis-je en me rappelant que je viens d'utiliser 'à cause' au lieu de 'en raison'.

**Merci de voir ta propre erreur, love,** dit Edward.

**Carmen, 'rackée pour l'éduc' comment tu traduis ça ?,** demande Elzear.

'**Endolori' ou 'Mal partout' pour 'rackée', mais Éduc est une matière scolaire. Aux États-Unis, c'est gym**, dit Carmen.

**Éducation Physique. On aime ça abrégé nos matières, **dis-je.

**J'ai vérifié ton agenda à la fin des cours et j'ai vu F.P.S, Ens. Rel., c'est quoi ces matières,** demande Edward.

**Ens. Rel. est Enseignement Moral et Religieux. C'est la dernière fois qu'il l'enseigne à la poly. Tu peux entendre Relish, surnom de cette matière, parmi les étudiants. Formation Personnelle et Sociale, c'est le F.P.S. C'est cool, on a commencé l'éducation sexuelle, hihihi,** dis-je avec mon rire de souris. Les Cullen me regardent comme si j'ai perdu la raison.

**J'ai entendu Eco. Fam. ILO,** demande Alice.

**Ecom. Fam. C'est Économie Familiale, tu fais de bouffe que j'ai tout fait brûler et de la couture, que j'ai tout fait déchiré. ILO, Initiation Logiciel Outils, tu apprends le traitement texte et Internet, c'est en option en Secondaire 5**, dis-je.

Après ça, Edward va chercher ma frocke de soute de ski-doo.

**Bella, ça suffit les anglicismes dans ta tête,** se fâche Edward.

**Laisse mes pensées tranquilles, dis-je pour me défendre.**

**Comme si je peux mettre mon pouvoir à off aussi facilement, dit Edward en roulant des yeux.**

**D'accord, stp, Va chercher mon manteau chaud. Je trouve ça trop snob. J'ai mieux dire ma frocke de soute de Ski-doo, car je n'ai pas mis ma soute. C'est un ensemble… qu'on met ensemble, mais je devais me déshabiller pour être en louve, donc je n'ai pas mis le bas,** dis-je pour me défendre.

**Tu fais de la motoneige, Bella ? Ski-doo est une marque de motoneige,** dit Emmett.

**Mon père, oui. Il m'a acheté un ensemble pour en faire avec lui, mais ça jamais donné. J'ai essayé de la conduire une fois, mais j'ai rentré dans un arbre**, dis-je.

Edward connaît ma maladresse, mais il trouve que ça va un peu trop loin.

**Les Jeannois sont comiques. Ils disent le nom du magasin au lieu de dire le contenue de la boutique,** dit Alice.

**Ben quoi, moé quand je vais m'acheter une paire de Shoeclack, je vais chez Yellow ou Sport Expert, pas à un magasin de chaussure. Tu n'as pas besoin de préciser où**, dis-je.

**Si tu dis que tu fais du Ski-Doo, pour la motoneige. Ça doit être Kawasaki pour faire du véhicule tout-terrain,** dit Emmett.

**Non, 4 roues ou 3 roues, on compte le nombre de roues du véhicule. La voiturette que certains Simard ont est une mule. C'est vrai que j'entends dans le voisinage dire la marque du tracteur qu'il utilise,** dis-je.

Je mets mon manteau et Edward vient me porter à la maison. Il m'aide encore dans mes devoirs. J'ai un exposé oral à faire en parlant des différents sentiments que l'on peut lire.

**L'attachement immédiatement, l'éloignement difficile et les débuts de sentiments amoureux, on peut le lire et le vivre, c'est ce que je vis depuis que je t'ai rencontré**, dis-je.

**La solitude, l'impression qu'on va finir seul, c'est ce que je vivais avant toi**, dit-il.

Quand je me couche, il vient me retrouver et je m'endors dans ses bras protecteurs. Je n'ai pas eu de cauchemars. Il m'a encore fredonné ma petite berceuse.

Le lendemain, je vais avec lui à la poly. Jessica ne vient même plus me voir. Elle se tient avec Lauren Mallaury. Elles sont jalouses de moi en raison que je suis proche d'Edward. J'ai pas hâte d'être en Educ. Elles vont essayer de m'apostropher en Educ.

Je voulais aller en classe de français plus tôt puisque je voulais demander à Mme Gauvin si je pouvais être en équipe avec Edward pour faire mon exposé au lieu d'être seule.

**Je le voudrais bien, Isabella, mais Edward n'est pas dans ta classe, **dit la prof.

**Il l'est depuis hier. Il a changé d'horaire avec David Bouchard. Françis et Dany ont perdu leur partenaire de niaiseries**, dis-je en roulant les yeux.

Edward s'est approché de moi et m'a caressé le dos doucement pour me calmer. Il a vu dans mes pensées que je voulais m'emporter.

**, vous avez été exempté de cet exposé puisque vous êtes américains, donc natif non français, ça ne vous dérange pas de faire cet examen**, demande le prof.

**Non, pas du tout, si c'est pour aider Mlle Swan. Les sentiments qu'elle veut parler dans son exposé, je les partage, donc je dois confirmer mon expérience de vécu,** dit mon imprégné. – **De plus, nous voulons parler de nos sentiments pendant nos périodes de solitude, soit avant notre rencontre,** ajoute-t-il.

**Un américain qui est capable de mieux parler que nous, les français de souche, **dit-elle, charmée.

**J'appris le français parce que j'adore votre langue et je n'ai jamais été forcé,** dit-il.

Nous allons nous assoir. La fille qui avait la place à côté de moi est contente de prendre la place à David qui était en avant des deux fatigants. Je ne lui ai pourtant jamais parlé.

**Tu dégages une énergie humble qui déstabilise les mortels, love. Seule une âme immortelle peut reconnaître être la tienne**, dit Edward.

**Comment tu fais pour me dire des phrases aussi romantiques qui me donnent des frissons partout,** dis-je, en frissonnant.

**C'est venu tout seul comme toutes les phrases auparavant que je t'ai prononcés**, dit-il.

Comme à tous les débuts de cours, Dany Cantin et Francis Boily se tournent vers moi après qu'ils se sont assis et avant que le prof commence son cours.

**C'est toé qui a volé la place à David,** dit Francis en regardant Edward, amer.

**M. Bouchard voulait changer de groupe en musique, car il ne voulait plus voir Mlle Allard. Étant donné que j'étais dans l'autre groupe, je lui ai donné ma place**, dit Edward en gardant sa main droite dans la mienne. Je lui caresse le dessus de la main pour qu'il se calme.

**Alors, Bella, est-ce que tu me trouves aussi sexy que Mike ?,** dit Dany en se balançant sur sa chaise.

Edward plisse du nez et étend ses jambes. Il place un pied contre la chaise. Si Dany dit une parole de trop, il va sacrer un coup pour le faire tomber.

**J'ai passé à côté de vous deux entrain d'hyper ventiler en raison qu'Edward m'avait susurré quelque chose dans l'oreille. Ça m'a provoqué un immense frisson et j'ai eu de la difficulté à calmer mon cœur**, dis-je en me rappelant la fantaisie qu'il m'avait envoyé.

**Comme ça, love,** dit-il en approchant doucement ses mains de mon visage et de mes oreilles. – **C'est plus qu'une fantaisie, ma belle, c'est plutôt un fantasme que je veux réaliser. Un jour, je vais te faire l'amour de cette façon,** dit-il dans un murmure que personne n'entend, sauf moi.

Il touche légèrement mon oreille et le côté de mon visage. Je m'enflamme, j'ai les yeux qui virent à l'envers et je rougis. Je frissonne de tout mon corps et j'ai des réflexes surpris. Je me sacre un bon coup de pattes sur ma cuisse.

_*Mais tu te coucherais quasiment sur le dos, soumise ou tu pencherais la tête sur le côté, ma petite louve*_, pense Edward en souriant et en reprenant sa place, soit un pied contre la chaise de son voisin d'en face. Il s'est imaginé entrain de me gratter le ventre ou la gorge, moi sur le dos, les 4 pattes en l'air.

_*J'ai les oreilles sensibles. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu me provoques des effets primitifs. Tu sors la louve en moi avec tes caresses*_, pense-je dans les vapes.

_*Si tu réagis de même à toutes mes caresses, je les continuerais volontiers_, pense Edward en souriant.

Dany et Francis n'ont pas manqué une minute du geste qu'Edward m'a fait et ils ont vu ma réaction.

**S'il n'aurait pas arrivé dans notre école. Tu aurais craqué pour nous comme toutes les autres putes de cette poly,** dit Dany.

**Je vous demande de retirer ce que vous venez de prononcer, M. Cantin,** dit Edward en grinchant des dents. Ses poings se sont fermés.

**Pas du tout. Bella est une sainte nitouche qui ne fait qu'attirer les gars pour jouer avec. Tu ne vas jamais être capable de rien faire avec puisque c'est une prude,** dit Dany. Il joue vraiment avec le feu. Un vampire est derrière lui en furie et il continue de provoquer.

**C'est David qui en a glissé mot en premier, mais je suis tout aussi d'accord que toi, **dit Francis.

**Est-ce que je passe en vitesse supérieure. Je suis habitué à un embrayage manuel**, dit Edward en pointant le sol.

**Vas-y, appuie sur la clotche, **dis-je.

Je prends une grande respiration, car je doute que le sang va couler. Edward voulait lui donner son coup, mais Mme Gingras arrive à côté de sa cible.

**Dany, combien de fois je vous ai dit d'arrêter de mettre votre chaise sur deux pattes ?**, dit le prof.

**J'ai entendu que dans le temps de Vital Simard que s'il pognait quelqu'un sur deux pattes, il le faisait tomber sur le dos,** dit Angela Weber, mon amie.

_*Vital est le fils d'Auguste Simard, le propriétaire du terrain où la maison a été construite. C'est le prof qui est décédé en septembre dernier. Une grosse perte pour l'école_*, envoie-je.

Edward lève sa main pour avoir la permission de le parler au professeur.

**Oui, Edward ?,** demande Mme Gingras.

**Mme Gingras, ne l'avertissez pas la prochaine fois. Je vais lui montrer que nous ne devons pas manquer de respect envers Bella,** dit mon imprégné. Le prof ne fait qu'acquiescer après avoir vu la position des pieds d'Edward.

**Depuis quand protèges-tu Bella de cette façon, demande le prof.**

**Depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle. J'ai manqué une fois à mon devoir. J'ai manqué la perdre. Plus aucune personne ne va toucher à une mèche de ses cheveux, dit Edward en se perdant dans ses souvenirs. Je le vois très bien me prendre dans ses bras quand il m'a trouvé blessé avec ma bataille.**

**C'est grâce à toi que je suis ici, alors arrêtes de penser à ça, dis-je en le secouant pour le ramener.**

Comme réponse, Edward ne fait que cligner des paupières et me regarde de côté en souriant vaguement. Je le sais qu'il ne va jamais oublier cet incident. Nous pouvons voir dans ses pensées qu'elle trouve Edward vraiment protecteur de ma personne. Elle aime ça de le voir prendre ma défense. Dany avait par contre baissé sa chaise à la question du prof. Il n'a pas compris l'échange entre le prof et Edward. Le reste du cours, nous travaillons sur l'exposé des prochains cours.

**Alice m'a dit que je vais faire mon premier exposé en français lundi matin. Nos sentiments vont être fébriles puisque nous allons être officiellement un couple,** dit Edward en s'assoyant comme il faut. Il a rapproché sa chaise et a mis sa main sur ma chaise. Sa main a touché vaguement mes cheveux.

**Il va avoir plus de sentiments ?,** demande-je.

**Le sentiment d'être complémentaire, d'être en union parfaite physiquement et émotionnellement. Nous avons déjà retrouvé dans chacun de nous une partie qui manquait à nos destins. J'ai trouvé ma lune qui éclaire ma nuit éternelle**, dit Edward, les yeux brillants.

**Et moi, le chemin dans ma forêt obscure de mon égarement,** dis-je, les larmes aux yeux, émue parce qu'il m'a dit.

Nous entendons une voix ravalée. Je délaisse les yeux dorés brillants et éblouissants de mon imprégné pour voir que le prof ainsi que les élèves autour de nous ont entendu nos dernières phrases.

**Wow, si vous utilisez ce genre de phrase pendant votre exposé. C'est tout à fait magnifique**, dit la prof.

Nous entendons toutes les filles acquiescées et les gars boudés. Edward roule des yeux discrètement. Nous avons bien vu que les filles sont aussi charmées par Edward en tant que telle.

Le cours de français passe rapidement avec la présence d'Edward à mes côtés. Par contre, le cours de Biologie que j'ai en option, je le trouve long. J'ai tellement aimé ce cours en secondaire 3. Je croyais que ça allait être plaisant, mais je suis déçue.

Je ne me rappelle même plus du sujet aujourd'hui. Quand le cours a fini, je me dépêche d'aller à mon casier. Edward était déjà au sien. Je lui saute dans les bras pour lui donner un baiser.

Sa famille nous applaudit pour mon audace. Edward me donne mon lunch et je le mange avec appétit. Emmett fait encore une allusion sexuelle, mais je m'en fiche beaucoup. Alice et Rosalie planifient une tournée de boutiques dimanche prochain à Chicoutimi. Edward avait refusé qu'elles le fassent samedi, car il a planifié autre chose avec moi.

Quand je réalise qu'il parlait de me faire l'amour, je réagis en rougissant comme une tomate. Ça provoque les rires des Cullen. Ceux qui étaient près de nous à ce moment ont été déstabilisés.

Quand la première cloche sonne, je vais me changer dans les vestiaires. Je mets mon short noir ainsi que mon t-shirt gris. Encore le volley-ball pour un cours et ensuite la danse. Un essai cette année.

Je vais dans le gymnase pour tenter de faire tenir le ballon dans mes mains dans les airs. Je tentais vraiment de réussir que je n'ai pas remarqué qui m'a volé mon ballon. Si c'est Mike, je l'étripe, mais je me ravise quand je vois Edward en le tournant dans ses mains.

Je tente de m'entraîner avec lui, mais je l'échappe souvent, mais il le rattrape toujours. Il voit toujours mes gestes en avance. Il est tellement sexy avec son pantalon de jogging et son t-shirt blanc.

**Pour votre dernier cours, vous allez être en équipe de deux seulement, vous allez avoir plus d'ouvrage à défendre votre terrain,** dit le prof, M. Morissette.

Edward se met avec moi. Il veut me protéger des smatches que Lauren a l'intention de me viser. Elle a manqué son coup dans le vestiaire. Elle s'est mise avec Jessica, qui est aussi jalouse.

Jessica commence à servir et je reçois le ballon sur les avant-bras. Je l'envoie à l'extérieur du terrain, mais Edward l'intercepte et l'envoie l'autre bord du filet. Lauren l'intercepte, passe à Jessica, qui le retourne à Lauren pour qu'elle le smatche directement dans ma direction.

Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de réflexes, même si je suis louve. Je fixe devant un danger. C'est peut-être pour cela que je n'ai jamais vu mon Edward comme un potentiel danger. Donc après que Lauren smatche le ballon, je fixe et Edward se met en position juste devant moi et m'empêche de l'avoir dans la face. Il l'envoie l'autre bord du filet et les filles qui s'entendaient pas du tout à une réception le manquent et mon équipe marque.

**Swan, arrêtes de fixer et réagis quand tu vois le ballon arriver,** dit le prof.

**Mlle Mallaury a volontairement envoyé le ballon en direction du visage de Mlle Swan,** dit mon imprégné.

Le prof n'a pas voulu entendre et ça fait gronder Edward. Nous réussissons à gagner cette partie. Toutes les fois que je touchais le ballon, je l'envoyais dans une mauvaise direction, mais Edward rattrapait toujours mon échec.

**Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. Je suis le complément de ta maladresse**, dit Edward.

Durant les quinze dernières minutes de cours, le prof nous invite à le suivre jusqu'à l'auditorium. Le professeur de danse nous dit que l'un des prochains cours est la danse. La voix du professeur m'est familière. C'est la danse de couple. Edward et moi avons été invités à monter sur scène.

Elle me place avec Edward collé contre moi. Je rougis aussitôt. Une de nos jambes est entre celles de l'autre. Les mains d'Edward sont dans le bas de mon dos. J'en frissonne tellement. Les miennes sont autour de son cou. Nous fléchissons nos genoux et elle nous dit de bouger les reins. Nous commençons une danse lascive. Je commence à frémir quand je découvre que c'est le sujet du cours.

Je me tourne pour voir le prof. Je remarque à ce moment ses yeux dorés et ses cheveux bruns monté en chignon. Elle me fait un clin d'œil et je reconnais Carmen de Dénali. Elle avait camouflé légèrement son accent américain pour faire comme si elle arrivait de Montréal. Edward sourie en lisant ma surprise.

_*Nous avons caché hier soir sa venue dans notre école. Nous voulons te faire la surprise. De plus, tu souhaites danser lascivement. J'ai vu ça dans tes pensées quand tu as écouté une musique langoureuse*_, pense Edward en se collant davantage contre moi.

_*Ça ne va pas aider pour nos pulsions, mon cher, pense-je._

_*Pas grave, le prochain cours est après samedi*, pense Edward._

_*Arrêtes de vous envoyer des pensées et écoutez moi*, pense Carmen. Elzear a dû lui dire mon don. - _**L'une des danses que je veux vous apprendre est la danse lascive, mais si vous trouvez cela trop osé, je vais vous laisser le choix d'une autre danse de couple,** dit Carmen.

**Merci, madame Denali,** dit le prof.

Nous pouvons aller nous changer. Je trippe beaucoup en raison que je vais pouvoir danser avec Edward sur 'These arms of mine' de Otis Reeding. Je ne vois pas la récréation puisque je suis entrain d'imaginer Edward à la place de 'Johnny' et moi 'Baby' quand elle le caresse au début de la chanson 'Cry to Me' de Solomon Burke. Je frissonne en poussant un petit gémissement en m'assoyant au cours de FPS. Je sors de mes pensées quand le prof, M. Lévesque, parle avec mon imprégné. Je rougis en sachant qu'il avait mes pensées.

**Oh, Mr. Cullen, je me demandais où vous étiez ce matin. Votre remplaçant est beaucoup plus loquace que vous,** dit le prof.

**Je ne réponds seulement quand c'est nécessaire, monsieur,** dit Edward.

**David était du genre à toujours poser des questions stupides quand ce n'était pas le temps, ça dérangeait le groupe plus que d'autres choses,** dis-je.

J'adore quand Edward s'assoit à ma gauche. Il me donne soit la main ou met un bras sur ma chaise. Il a fait le deuxième geste. Jessica remarque encore son geste puisqu'elle est derrière nous. Elle est jalouse de l'attention que me porte Edward. Mon imprégné a vu les pensées de Jessica puisqu'il a ajouté une légère caresse de mes cheveux qui me fait frissonner.

**Vous savez tous que nous avons commencé le cours d'éducation sexuel le dernier cours. On parle de protection et de maladies, bien sûre, mais il faut savoir quand on est prêt. Il y a certains d'entre vous, c'est certain, qui l'ont déjà fait, mais d'autres non. Je veux savoir pour vous, c'est quand être prêt ? Quand vous voulez le faire ? Pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, je veux surtout l'opinion de chacun,** dit le prof.

Une dizaine de personnes séparent moi et de la réponse qui va sûrement me faire rougir. J'ignore qu'est-ce que mon imprégné va répondre puisque ses pensées n'ont aucun sens, tellement il est confus.

**Mr. Cullen, vous avez l'air embêté, vous avez passé la main dans vos cheveux depuis plusieurs fois,** dit le prof, rendu déjà à mon imprégné. Je suis la suivante.

**C'est en rapport avec mon éducation et le changement de mœurs de celle-ci,** dit Edward.

**Quel changement ?, **demande le prof.

_*Je dis quelques mensonges avec mes vérités. Pardonnes-moi*_, pense Edward avant de donner sa réponse. Il déteste mentir devant moi. Je ne fais qu'acquiescer de la tête.

**Même si je suis né, il y a 16 ans,** _*peut pas dire 109 ans*,_ ajoute en pensée mon imprégné, **- j'ai appris la noblesse, soit le parler, l'écriture, les coutumes, les pratiques. L'une des coutumes est d'attendre au mariage religieux avant de consommer l'union avec sa promise. Cette pratique date de 80 ans, alors ça changé avec les années. Je répondrais sans penser qu'attendre le mariage serait le moment opportun pour se donner à l'autre. Vouloir l'engagement du mariage représente la plus belle preuve de confiance et l'union physique représente les dernières clauses que l'on signe lors du mariage. Mais il y a un petit changement dans ma croyance. Le mariage religieux n'est plus obligé, mais une promesse de vie éternelle avec un témoin et un symbole, soit le seau d'une famille, peut compenser. Avec bien sûr, une déclaration d'amour. Mais donner son corps sans aucune promesse ni déclarations de sentiments profonds et sincères, je ne serais pas capable**, dit Edward.

**Seriez-vous capable de faire une démonstration d'une authentique demande en mariage, M. Cullen, **demande le prof.

**Avec la bénédiction paternelle en premier, bien sûr,** dit Edward.

**Je voudrais bien en voir la preuve,** dit le prof.

**Je peux vous le montrer un prochain cours, monsieur,** dit Edward.

Le prof parle avec Edward un peu plus bas pour faire une fausse demande en mariage vendredi prochain après les cours. Edward rajoute qu'il doit donner une lettre de noblesse au professeur d'histoire. Il peut la lire à ce moment. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi la retenue d'Edward. Il veut s'unir avec moi immortellement.

_*Les Compagnons immortels ont un registre qui peuvent signer pour officialiser leurs unions*_, compris-je.

**Doivent signer avant ou après la première fois**, dit Edward dans un murmure.

Edward veut que nous fassions cette promesse puisqu'il faut seulement un témoin, donc ça ne peut pas me déranger pour mon âge. Nous disons notre vrai âge, pas la couverture humaine pour Edward. Nos 80 ans de différences ne dérangent personne parce qu'il peut avoir des couples avec plus de différences.

**Mlle Swan, avez-vous la même opinion que votre petit-ami ?**, demande le prof.

**J'ai une opinion arrêté sur le mariage étant donné que mes parents se sont séparés 10 ans, mais une promesse et une déclaration d'amour sincère et profond où l'on met tout son cœur, car on sait que c'est la personne qu'il nous faut, je ne suis d'accord. Il ne faut pas faire l'amour sans des sentiments puissants et volontaires,** dis-je.

**Avec la façon où vous coller M. Cullen, je vous croyais quasiment prête à passer à l'acte, **dit le prof à moi presque dans un murmure. Edward l'entends aussi.

Le prof continue avec les autres élèves. Il nous veut encore notre opinion pour savoir si les filles utilisent le contraceptif oral. Je dois lever ma main pour montrer que je l'ai utilisé et indiquer toutes les marques que j'ai prises, mais je suis la seule qui a arrêté de les prendre.

**Pourquoi les avez-vous arrêtés, Mlle Swan ?,** demande le prof.

**Parce que tous les contraceptifs oraux me donnaient des hémorragies à partir de la deuxième journée. J'avais commencé à les prendre parce que j'avais mes règles, seulement une fois tous les trois mois. J'ai essayé toutes les marques qu'il existe et je les ai tous rejetés. Mon corps n'accepte aucun intrus dans mon système,** dis-je.

_*C'est mon sang lupin qui me fait mal réagir au contraceptif. Tu as compris que tu vas devoir prendre un condom*_, pense-je.

_*De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre le risque. J'ignore si une louve peut tomber enceinte d'un vampire, alors mieux ne pas prendre de risque si je ne veux pas me faire fusiller par ton père. Même si je ne risque rien*,_ pense Edward en souriant.

_De toute façon, je n'ai que 15 ans, alors c'est un peu trop tôt pour penser avoir un enfant, ajoute-je._

Ma journée de rêve avec mon imprégné se termine de cette façon. J'ai tellement hâte à samedi que j'ai de la difficulté à ne pas penser qu'à ça. Quand je vérifie les pensées de mon imprégné, il a le même problème que moi.


	11. Chapitre 12 point de vue Edward New

Partie 12.

Point de vue d'Edward

En partageant les cours avec ma belle louve, je découvre encore plus des informations au sujet d'elle. J'adore connaître tous les détails de sa jeune vie.

Elle est née ici au Lac-St-Jean et elle a vécu 10 ans à Montréal après la séparation de ses parents. Elle a muté lorsqu'elle a été attaquée par un vampire. Jamais un homme n'a attiré son attention. Je suis son premier.

Malgré ses jeunes années, elle a une vieille âme. Elle adore les livres d'histoires classique ainsi que la musique classique qui la détente. Elle adore les vieux films des années 80 pour leur côté romantique.

Elle n'aime pas la technologie moderne comme les téléphones cellulaires ni les ordinateurs. Elle dit que dans son village, le signal ne pogne pas partout.

Elle est loyale, intègre et ne veut que le bien. Elle n'a jamais parlé contre les vampires et les a toujours défendus. Elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi le conflit entre nos deux races.

Je suis entrain de réfléchir à ma belle louve pendant que je l'attends dans ma voiture. J'ai peut-être été la chercher ce matin, mais aujourd'hui, je l'attends à l'extérieur.

Alice avait raison quand elle a dû que j'allais apprécier être avec ma belle. J'adore tous ses cours. Je n'ai simplement pas la musique avec elle. J'en profite pendant que je suis seule pour lui composer sa berceuse. Je l'ai terminé au dernier cours et j'ai déjà hâte de lui montrer le résultat.

Je me suis tellement demandé pourquoi Alice ne voyait plus mon avenir avant mon départ de notre ancienne ville. Maintenant, je le sais. C'est parce que je suis désormais toujours avec elle. Pratiquement 24 heures sur 24. Je la protège à l'école et la veille pendant qu'elle dort. Elle est tellement belle quand elle dort. Tellement sereine, couchée en boule sur le côté avec la tête appuyée sur mon avant-bras.

Elle parle en dormant et ses pulsions sont aussi fortes dans son sommeil que réveillée. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir goûter son corps de rêve. Je peux au moins en profiter quand je l'embrasse sur ses lèvres. la première fois que j'ai autant envie de faire l'amour. J'avais en 90 ans que je n'ai voulu connu le plaisir de la chair, mais depuis la rencontre de Bella, je veux laisser court à mes envies.

Je sors de mes pensées quand je la vois rentrer dans ma voiture. Elle vient me coller sensuellement pour me donner un baiser. J'en profite pour lui caresser le bout de ses oreilles et le côté de son visage. La tête se penche sur le côté tout en recherchant d'autres caresses plus approfondies. Les yeux sont virés à l'envers et elle pousse un gémissement.

J'aime tellement la voir soumise sous mes caresses. Qu'elle soit à ma merci sans être capable de se défendre. Elle est une vraie petite louve et j'adore ses réactions que je lui provoque. J'étais surpris hier de son coup de pattes quand je lui ai frôlé les oreilles, mais maintenant que je sais que j'ai le contrôle, je suis prêt de continuer et de ne pas m'arrêter. J'ai toute l'éternité maintenant pour découvrir ma petite louve, car elle va bloquer sa croissance pour être âgée de 17 ans comme moi.

**Quel cours avons-nous en premier ?,** demande-je quand je mets en marche ma voiture.

**Hein,** demande-t-elle, perdu dans la brume.

**Quelle journée sommes-nous ?**, répétai-je, en souriant.

**Ah, la 3. Enseignement Religieux, Histoire, Français et Mathématique**, dit-elle en reprenant la réalité.

Ce matin, je dois faire plus attention, car il y a eu une bonne accumulation de neige. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire attention pour me diriger, mais les autres véhicules sont plus ralentis.

Quand je suis arrivée au Lac-St-Jean, j'ai connu mon premier changement de pneus depuis 50 ans. La dernière fois que nous sommes venus, il n'était pas aussi strict côté pneu d'hiver, mais maintenant avec les accidents, le gouvernement les oblige.

**Au Lac, il faut les mettre plus tôt en raison que les premières tempêtes arrivent en fin d'octobre. Seulement en avril, il faut les enlever en raison des tempêtes dans le Parc qui sont tardives**, dit-elle en répondant à une de mes pensées.

La région est l'une des plus éloigné du Québec. En haut, c'est le Grand Nord et il n'est pratiquement pas habité.

Malgré que je ne suis pas catholique, mais mormon de naissance, je ne l'ai pas précisé quand j'ai eu mon horaire. J'ai envie de voir ce que les autres apprennent.

**Tu vas trouver ça dull. C'est pareil que Choix de Cu,** dit Bella.

**Je te demande pardon**, demande-je.

**Éducation Choix de Carrière. Ça permet de savoir avec ton caractère qu'elle est ta profession, **dit-elle en se roulant les yeux, sceptique.

**Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?,** demande-je, curieux.

**Je ne le sais pas du tout. Mon avenir va sûrement changer puisque je me suis imprégnée d'un vampire de 17 ans physiquement,** dit-elle.

**Tu vas pouvoir étudier tant que tu vas vouloir, mais sans jamais pouvoir avoir de vrai travail. C'est l'inconvénient d'être un jeune immortel,** dis-je

Je me déçois de priver ma belle. Je n'aurais pas voulu être changer aussi jeune, mais la maladie m'aurait emporté avant.

**De toute façon, je suis louve, je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde normal. Je ne peux vivre en ville en raison de ma mutation. J'ai souvent besoin de muter, alors j'aurais vraiment de la misère,** dit Bella pour que je sache mes pensées.

**Si tu arrêtes de muter, tu arrêtes de vieillir, non, demande-je.**

**Oui, mais seulement si l'imprégné est mortel, mais toi non, donc je vais stopper dans 2 ans, dis-je.**

Je comprends de la déception de Bella au sujet du cours de religion. Ils apprennent toutes les religions sauf la leur. Les profs incitent les jeunes à douter de leurs propres croyances. Je comprends pourquoi les jeunes ne croient plus au mariage religieux et qu'il ne le trouve plus important.

**Beaucoup de personnes ne se marient maintenant que seulement pour avoir des cadeaux. D'autres se marient seulement pour protéger les enfants,** dit Bella.

Ensuite, c'est de nouveau le cours d'Histoire. J'ai commencé à rédiger ma missive pour ce vendredi. J'ai déjà hâte de la donner à ma belle. Elle va sûrement être émue par mon écrit.

Je reste tranquille pour ne pas déranger avec mes pensées volubiles. Je lis ses pensées aussi facilement qu'elle lit les miennes. Mais elle a besoin de toute sa concentration pour suivre le cours contrairement à moi. Moi, ça fait je-ne-sais-plus combien de fois, j'ai été à l'école tandis qu'elle, c'est sa première fois. Sûrement pas sa dernières.

Pendant le cours de Français, le prof nous a donné le droit de continuer à préparer notre exposé. Le nôtre est déjà prêt puisque nous l'avons terminé à la fin de la période de français, mais comme je connais les adolescents en raison de leurs pensées, je suis sûre qu'ils en a plusieurs qui sont à la dernière minute.

La semaine se continue de même jusqu'à vendredi, la journée de notre officialisation.


	12. Horaire d'Edward

1

Anglais 414

Science Physique 436

Histoire 434

Math 436

2

Français 416

Musique

Educ 412

FPS 412

3

Ens. Rel 411.

Histoire 414

Français 416

Math 436

4

Math 436

Français 416

Anglais 414

Science Phyisque 436

5

Musique

Math 436

FPS 412

Histoire 414

6

Français 416

Science physique 436

Anglais 414

Educ 412

7

Anglais 414

FPS 412

Choix de Carrière 411.

Musique

8

Histoire 414

Math 436

Science physique 436

Français 414

9

FPS 412

Musique

Math 436

Français 416

Pour ceux qui se demandent, c'était quoi l'horaire des cours d'Edward et de Bella, voici un exemple de l'horaire d'Edward. Lui à Bella est identique, mais à la place de Musique, c'est Biologique 534. L'horaire, je l'ai inventé, mais le chiffre au bout des matières, j'ai été de mémoire. Je peux me tromper, ça fait quand même 12 ans que j'ai fini le secondaire.


	13. Chapter 13 point de vue Bella new

**Une louve imprégnée d'un vampire**

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour tous vos reviews, ils m'ont tous touché. J'ai bloqué un peu pour mon histoire. C'est pour cela que ça pris deux mois avant de reposter. C'est que j'ai eu d'autres idées pour d'autres histoires et je devais me démêler.

Je ne peux pas dire quand je vais reposter. Je viens d'avoir une courte idée et j'avais la suite, soit la partie 13 et 14 de préparer, mais par la suite, je rebloque un peu.

Désolée de mon retard.

Partie 13

Point de vue de Bella.

J'ai adoré avoir Edward dans ma classe pendant tous les cours durant la semaine. Il est toujours assis à côté de moi. Il me touche soit la main ou ma chaise. Nous sommes aujourd'hui, le jour 5. Ce matin, j'ignore si c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu de cours avec lui en première période, mais pendant le cours de math, ses gestes sont plus aventureux. Il est accoudé sur le bureau, mais avec sa main gauche, il me touche le côté des flancs et frôle le côté de mes seins. Il réveille mes pulsions et j'ai vraiment envie de lui sauter dessus.

Le cours est long. J'ai tellement hâte à demain où je vais pouvoir enfin me donner à lui. Pourquoi il m'aguiche de même ? Je ne vais pas tenir le reste de la journée s'il continue de me toucher. Je sens encore plus ma chaleur que les journées précédentes.

Quand la cloche sonne, je ramasse mes livres rapidement. Je me dépêche d'aller à mon casier. Je n'ai pas remarqué s'il me suivait. Quand il arrive deux minutes après en vitesse humaine avec son regard séducteur, je ne peux pas m'empêcher. Je saute dans ses bras et je lui donne un de mes baisers les plus passionnés.

Il répond à mon baiser, car je sens mon dos s'appuyer sur mon casier. Il a ses mains sur mes fesses, car j'ai les jambes qui lui entourent la taille. Au lieu de me refroidir quand je touche son corps froid, je m'embrase encore plus. Ma petite culotte est tellement trempée que j'ai peur que ça paraît sur ma paire de jeans.

**Attendez d'être en privé pour faire succomber Edward au plaisir de la chair**, dit une voix familière.

Edward se décolle en poussant un soupir et un grognement. Il me dépose sur le sol, mais il me garde dans ses bras. Ses yeux sont noirs de désir. Je voulais lui resauter dessus, mais j'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Je me fais décoller d'Edward et je me fais traîner ailleurs. Je tente de me débattre, mais Rosalie me tient avec toute sa puissance vampirique.

**Tant et aussi longtemps que la cloche pour le début des périodes de l'après-midi débute, tu restes avec nous**, dit Alice en nous assoyons sur un banc plus loin.

Je pousse un soupir et je vois Edward partir avec ses frères à l'extérieur. Un peu d'air frais me ferait du bien.

**Est-ce que ça vous dirait de prendre une marche au alentour ?**, demande-je.

**Tu ne vas pas chercher à aller retrouver Edward,** demande Rosalie.

**Il est rendu dans la forêt avec Jasper et Emmett. Il devait les suivre où ils le plongeaient tout habillé dans la piscine du lycée, **dis-je.

Je ne vois pas mon imprégné jusqu'à la fin de la pause du midi. Ses bras et ses lèvres me manquent déjà.

Pendant que j'attends que l'heure du dîner se termine en compagnie de mes futures belles-sœurs, je me rappelle de mes chaleurs que j'ai eu hier soir quand Edward était auprès de moi.

Nous étions étendus sur mon lit entrain de discuter quand le sujet a commencé a dévié vers la sexualité. Impossible pour mon cerveau ensuite de penser à autre chose.

Sans perdre une seconde, j'ai sauté sur les lèvres d'Edward toute en me collant comme une vraie chienne en chaleur. Tout en l'embrassant langoureusement, je lui avais enlevé sa chemise dans son pantalon. Il a tenté de me repousser, car il avait bien vu mes intentions dans mes pensées, mais je lui ai arraché sa chemise sur le dos en faisant sauter ses boutons. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de sa chemise après mon geste. Je commençais à l'embrasser dans le cou quand il m'a repoussé légèrement avec plus de fermeté. Il a failli perdre le contrôle.

Malgré ses yeux noirs de désirs, il m'a demandé d'attendre à vendredi soir, soit aujourd'hui durant la veillée. Je lui ai supplié de me faire venir au moins une fois durant cette nuit-là, car je ne serais jamais capable de fermer l'œil tellement que j'étais en manque de lui.

Ignorant comme me faire plaisir, j'ai guidé sa main jusqu'à mon bouton enflammée. J'ai voulu me déshabillé toute nue devant lui, mais si j'osais faire ce geste, il n'allait plus être capable de se contrôler et il souhaitait vraiment attendre. Déjà que mon émoustillement le rendait fou de moi, alors s'il voyait mes courbes, il n'allait plus être capable de se retenir. Touchant seulement mon clito, Edward m'a fait goûter à mon premier orgasme de sa main. Je m'étais déjà touchée seule avant cette nuit. Je l'avais fait quelques fois depuis ma rencontre avec Edward. J'étais beaucoup trop émoustillée pour pouvoir dormir comme il faut. C'était avant qu'il vienne me retrouver dans ma chambre. Il doit l'avoir su puisqu'il est capable de sentir quand je suis mouillée.

En repensant à ma nuit dernière, je rougis encore plus que d'habitude. Avec ses gestes audacieux durant toute l'avant-midi, mon imprégnée a réussi à réveiller de nouveau ma pulsion et ma chaleur.

Bella, pourquoi tu rougis ?, demande Alice.

Malgré votre état, avez-vous déjà eu des manques pour vos compagnons, demande-je, gênée.

Ce n'est pas juste ta condition qui te donne des chaleurs, moi aussi, je suis toujours en manque d'Emmett, dit Rosalie.

Hier soir, j'ai failli violer votre frère, dis-je, en plus gênée.

Si tu l'aurais fait, ça n'aurait pas été un viol, car je suis sûre qu'il aurait consenti, dit Rosalie en souriant.

Votre pulsion va être libérée à partir de ce soir et vous allez pouvoir laisser cours à vos envies pour l'éternité, dit Alice.

Malgré que je ne suis âgée que 15 ans, je suis plus mature et responsable que les autres jeunes.

Même si je sais que je suis en manque de lui, j'ai besoin de ses bras autour de ma taille. Seule sa présence est capable de me rassurer. Avant j'étais toujours seule et indépendante. Maintenant, j'ai besoin constant de sa présence.

Quand la cloche sonne, je me demande vraiment où il est.


	14. Chapitre 14 point de vue Edward new

Une louve imprégnée d'un vampire

Note de l'auteur : je vous conseille de relire l'histoire au complet, car j'ai rajouté un ou deux chapitres. J'ai remplacé le 9.

Partie 14

Point de vue d'Edward.

Avec ma pulsion de ce matin, j'ai failli oublier la scène que je devais jouer pour le cours d'histoire, soit lire une missive que j'ai écrit pour ma promise. En m'amenant dans la forêt, ça m'a rafraîchit les idées, mais aussi rappeler mon engagement.

C'est vrai que je suis aventureux dans mes caresses auprès de ma louve, mais je ne peux taire ma pulsion, car je sais qu'elle va être assouvie à partir de ce soir. Bella ne le sait pas encore.

Je dis à Emmett et Jasper que je dois faire un aller-retour à la maison. Avec ma vitesse vampirique, en moins de 15 minutes, je suis dans ma chambre. Ma porte-jardin est toujours entre-ouverte. Je passe par là quand je ne veux pas subir d'interrogatoire d'Esmé. Elle réagit des fois vraiment comme une mère avec moi. Je ne la changerais pas pour rien au monde, mais des fois, elle me considère comme un ado. Elle me chouchoute comme si j'avais vraiment 17 ans.

Je mets mon pantalon de toile noire de mon époque au lieu de mon jeans. J'ai perdu l'habitude de lacer mes pantalons. J'enfile une chemise à manche trois quart crème. Une veste pas de manche. Une cravate noire que je noue autour de mon cou. Je ne suis vraiment plus habitué. J'en porte seulement dans des grandes occasions qui sont assez rares, je peux le dire. Je mets mes chaussures noires ainsi qu'un manteau d'époque. Passer par la porte en petite chemise à -20°C, je ne passerais pas inaperçu. J'ai oublié ma veste de cuir dans mon casier. Dire qu'il y a une vingtaine d'années, je détestais la modernité, maintenant, j'ai de la difficulté à m'en passer. Surtout ma veste de cuir et mes espadrilles, très pratique pour la course.

Quand j'arrive, je me secoue vite fait puisque j'ai passé plusieurs fois sous des arbres remplis de neige. Une chance que j'ai plus d'équilibre que ma louve, car j'aurais sûrement tombé avec mes souliers. Ils sont coulants en raison de leur accumulation de neige en dessus. J'arrive à l'auditorium où les professeurs Lévesque et Lamontagne m'attendaient.

**Vous avez oublié notre rencontre, M. Cullen ?**, dit le prof Lévesque.

**Presque, monsieur. En allant à l'extérieur, j'ai vu que j'avais oublié de me changer,** dis-je en commençant à déboutonner mon manteau.

**Pourquoi…,** commence la prof Lamontagne, mais se tut au moment où elle voit apparaître ma chemise.

**Pourquoi écrire et lire une missive d'époque sans l'habillement ?,** dis-je en tendant la lettre en faisant une révérence.

La prof l'ouvre et la lit en écarquillant les yeux. Mon écriture est noble, donc c'est quasiment une lettre authentique. Seule la date d'hier montre qu'elle est écrite récemment. Ainsi que le nom de son destinataire. Mon nom est d'époque puisque je viens de là, mais Bella est née en 95 puisque nous sommes en 2010.

**Elle a été écrite à l'encre et à la plume. Une chandelle rouge a scellé le contenue, **dit la professeur en levant la tête et en voyant mes outils de travail dans mes mains.

**C'est quoi le seau que vous avez utilisé ?,** demande M. Lévesque.

Je tourne mon poignet pour montrer mon avant-bras gauche. Je porte toujours un bracelet avec le seau de ma famille.

**Symbole des Cullen, ma famille adoptive. L'entête du papier à lettre est le symbole des Masen, ma famille biologique,** dis-je.

**Je comprends pourquoi je suis ici. Je t'ai demandé cette missive, mais pourquoi Richard, **dit Mme Lamontagne.

**Vous avez parlé vaguement que vous aimerez voir une vraie demande en mariage noble, je vais vous faire une démonstration, mais j'aurais besoin de vous pour jouer le rôle du tuteur d'Isabella. Je n'ose pas demander à M. Swan de venir ici. Avec les termes que je vais utiliser, elle va paraître réelle. Je ne voudrais pas me mettre mon beau-père à dos**, dis-je.

**D'accord, j'accepte d'être le faux tuteur, dit M. Lévesque.**

Elle va être en principe réelle puisque je veux m'unir immortellement avec Bella. Le mariage religieux peut attendre sa majorité, mais pas celle de notre union immortelle. Je vais faire une demande à ma future compagne comme une vraie demande avec genou en terre, mais c'est une chaîne que je lui offre avec un diamant et ce soir avec nos promesses, je vais lui donner le seau de la famille.

Je suis très nerveux. Je sais qu'elle souhaite faire notre promesse, mais comment va-t-elle réagir à ma demande. Je dois jouer devant les mortels, mais je vais mentalement révéler les vraies paroles à ma promise.

**« Tous les élèves du groupe 53 qui ont Formation Personnelle et Sociale sont priés de se rendre à l'auditorium »,** dit une vois dans l'intercom lors de la première cloche.

C'est déjà le moment. Je vérifie dans ma poche et la chaîne y est présente. Je tremble quasiment de nervosité. Une chance que je ne suis plus humain, sinon je serais malade de nervosité. Je me rappelle très peu de quand j'étais humain. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revoir dans mes souvenirs le visage de ma mère biologique. Je ne m'en rappelle pratiquement plus.

Je suis sur scène et il fait noir. Personne ne me voit. Je vois ma belle louve rentrer. Elle me cherche du regard à travers les étudiants. Elle se demande où je suis. Je cache mes pensées pour ne pas lui dire où je suis.

**Mlle Swan, montez sur scène**, dit Mme Lamontagne où Bella veut s'assoir.

La professeur la conduit sur une chaise qui est éclairée par un éclairage. Je la vois trembler. Elle est nerveuse de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle est là, de ne pas savoir où je suis et d'être le point d'attention. La nervosité lui fait oublier son don de télépathie.

Quand la deuxième cloche sonne, l'éclairage se ferme pour montrer seulement le professeur. Je vais voir ma promise et m'agenouille à côté d'elle. Elle a senti mon odeur et elle commence déjà à se calmer.

**Chut, ma belle, je suis là. Aie confiance et tout va bien se passer**, murmure-je en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Elle ne fait qu'acquiescer de la tête pour montrer qu'elle a confiance en moi. Je la sens immédiatement plus détendue en sachant qu'elle est proche de moi.

**J'ai appris au cours d'un des derniers cours qu'Edward Cullen a appris la noblesse. Je lui ai demandé d'écrire une missive et il me l'a rédigé avec une plume et encre. Ça ressemble à une authentique lettre. Il va nous la réciter,** dit Mme Lamontagne

Elle fait un signe pour que toute la scène soit éclairée. Bella et les étudiantes sont surprises de ma façon que je suis habillé. Bella me trouve sexy, ce qui me fait sourire. Je fais un signe d'approbation et Éric Savard, le technicien de la lumière, va porter la missive dans les mains de Bella.

**Mlle Isabella Marie Swan ?,** demande Éric.

**Oui, c'est moi,** dit-elle avec une voix qui n'est certaine.

**Je ne suis que le messager de M. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci en main propre,** dit en donnant sa lettre. Il fait une révérence improvisée et il repart.

Bella ouvre en tremblant la lettre. La cire qui a été collée durant la nuit réagit encore comme si la prof ne l'avait pas ouvert. Bella regarde la lettre et lève la tête avec les larmes aux yeux.

**Je vais la réciter de mémoire. Je l'ai écrit durant la nuit. « Chère Promise. Permettez-moi d'écrire cette lettre pour expliquer mes sentiments. Depuis notre rencontre, je ne fais qu'espérer de vous revoir pour vous protégez de nouveau de tous les dangers. Je me morfonds chez moi en pensant que vous pouvez courir le moindre danger. J'ai décidé de faire un grand pas dans ma vie et devenir un homme. J'ai demandé le consentement de mon père adoptif et il a accepté. Il ne reste qu'à demander la vôtre et celle de votre père. Je vous laisse quelques heures pour y réfléchir, belle promise. Je veux que nos vies ne fassent qu'une. Je veux vous garder pour l'éternité dans mes bras. Je vous en pris d'accepter cette âme qui ne veut qu'exister pour vous. Ce cœur qui a repris sa place, alors que je croyais qu'il était inexistant. Je pense seulement à vous. À tout à l'heure, d'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.** », dis-je.

J'avais la tête penchée et les yeux fermés pendant que je récitais la lettre. Quand je les ouvre, je vois que Belle était émue. Elle se touche le cœur et me souffre un _'merci, c'était tellement beau'_.

**L'entendre réciter, c'était de toute beauté. La missive de la St-Valentin, je veux simplement la voir, pas besoin de la réciter devant tous**, dit Mme Lamontagne.

Je ne fais qu'acquiescer en faisant une inclinaison de soumission avec la tête.

**La deuxième partie. J'ai tellement hâte de la voir. Vous en avez glissé mot dans votre missive. Vous avez dit que vous êtes capable de faire une authentique demande en mariage. Une qu'on faisait à l'époque quand les pères devaient donner leur bénédiction. Je veux la voir,** dit m. Lévesque.

**Bien, alors, prenez place**. _*Love, ce que je vais ajouter en pensée est réelle*,_ pense-je.

Le professeur est allé chercher une chaise pour s'assoir sur la scène. Je me lance avant de faire ma vraie demande.

**M. Lévesque, j'ai à vous parler, **demande-je.

**Bien sûr, Edward, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?,** demande le prof.

**J'ai entendu que vous étiez le tuteur d'Isabella Swan, l'élue de mon cœur ?**, demande-je en pensant ma main dans mes cheveux.

**Oui, mais allez au fait, car votre nervosité me donne le tournis,** dit le prof en reconnaissant mon tic nerveux.

**Vous savez que je ne connais Isabella depuis moins d'un mois, mais je sais déjà que c'est ma promise, mon âme-sœur. Je vous demande de m'accorder la main de votre protégée,** demande-je.

**Vous n'avez que 16 ans et vous serez prêt à vous engager avec ma protégée qui n'a que 15 ans. Elle n'a plus aucune famille, pas une dote que je peux vous accorder, **dit le prof. Il a dit qu'elle n'a pas de famille, car s'il serait son vrai tuteur, Bella serait orpheline.

**Moi aussi, je n'ai plus de vraie famille depuis longtemps. Pour la dote, j'ai de quoi pour la faire largement vivre. Je suis le seul héritier de la famille Masen, alors tout leur argent et bien sont à moi. Je ne choisis pas Isabella pour sa situation familiale ou son rang dans la société, mais parce que je le l'aime,** dis-je.

**Quel est votre place dans la société ? Je suis curieux,** dit le prof.

**Je ne veux pas me vanter, alors je ne vous le dis qu'une seule fois. Je suis dans la Haute Société et je me fous beaucoup de tous les bals de charité. Si je fais un don, ce n'est pas pour être bien vue, mais pour être capable d'apporter du changement à la société et pour aider la classe travaillante, **dis-je.

**Vu que vous tenez beaucoup à ma protégée, je vous accorde ma bénédiction, mais il vaut mieux que je n'apprenne pas qu'il lui est arrivé malheur,** dit le prof en jouant son rôle de protecteur sérieusement.

**Si je manque à mon engagement et ma promesse, je vous laisse me faire ce que vous voulez. Battre ou exécuter, c'est votre choix**, dis-je.

**Allez-vous en avant que je pense que vous êtes un peu zélé sur les bords**, dit le prof.

Je fais une inclinaison et pars dans une autre direction. Le prof se lève debout pour montrer qu'il ne joue plus.

**Vous livrez sur un plateau d'argent au cas d'échec ? C'était ce qu'il faisait ou c'est ce que vous voulez qui vous arrive au cas d'échec,** demande le prof.

**Vous l'avez dit, je n'ai que 16 ans, mais je ne peux vivre en sachant que j'ai fait une erreur monumentale. Je sais que je suis drastique, mais quand je parle d'échec, je parle de décès de la promise,** dis-je.

Le prof voulait rigoler, mais en voyant mon sérieux, il me comprend qu'il ne faut pas rire avec mes propos un peu trop poussé à son goût.

**Allez voir, si elle accepte. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas sûr avec votre sérieux. Il est plutôt inquiétant**, dit le prof.

**Si vous me connaitriez plus personnellement, vous saurez que je réagis toujours drastiquement. Jamais une pensée en l'air n'est valide pour moi, dis-je.**

Je m'approche de Bella. Je prends une grande respiration.

**Je vois que vous ayez reçu ma missive. Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ?**, demande-je.

**Je ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure. Ma réponse a été fixée**, dit-elle.

**Isabella, j'arrive devoir votre tuteur et il a accordé votre main, mais avant de donner votre réponse, laissez-vous vous dire une fois de plus mes sentiments. Je vous aime et j'ai besoin de votre présence dans ma vie. Vous mettez un équilibre dans ma vie. Vous êtes capable de me ramener sur terre quand je réfléchis trop ou de me calme quand je veux pogner les nerfs. Je veux que le monde entier **_*celui immortel*_** sache à quel point, vous êtes important pour moi. Je ne peux continuer d'exister si je ne suis pas près de vous. Isabella Marie Swan, acceptez-vous de m'épouser.** _*Isabella, ma belle louve, veux-tu être ma compagne immortelle ? Que notre vie à partir de maintenant le soit pour l'éternité ? Que tu sois à jamais et pour toujours à moi et moi à toi ?*_ ajoute-je en pensée en faisant ma vraie déclaration.

J'avais posé un genou en terre devant elle. J'avais sorti la boîte de velours dans mes poches et l'avais ouvert devant elle. Elle voyait à présent la chaîne en or avec le diamant. Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler se laissent écouler sur les joues de ma belle louve.

**Oui, mon imprégné, je veux être à toi pour toujours,** dit Bella en me sautant dans les bras et en me faisant tomber sur le dos. _*Je n'ai pas besoin de réponse télépathique puisqu'ils ne vont jamais savoir que tu m'as fait vraiment une demande*_, pense Bella.

Sur ce, nous entendons applaudir. Bella se tasse de moi en rougissant. Je me lève en l'aidant à se lever.

**On aurait vraiment cru que tu lui faisais une vraie demande, **dit le prof.

**Il est bon joueur, **dit Bella en s'essuyant les yeux.

Je me contente de sourire et de sortir la chaîne du boitier. Je tasse légèrement ses cheveux pour mettre le collier dans son cou délicat. Je lui embrasse une épaule.

**Retournez en classe, maintenant. Notre divertissement est terminé,** dit-je prof.

Nous suivons les autres, mais Bella me parle télépathique.

_*Pour que tu fasses ta demande maintenant. Tu as planifié notre union ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?*,_ demande Bella, enjouée.

_*Oui, je ne peux plus attendre. À partir de ce soir, tu es à moi*_, dis-je en l'embrassant sur les tempes.

_*Qui va nous servir de témoin. Pas Alice, toute la famille va le savoir*,_ demande Bella.

_*Carlisle, j'ai loué un chalet en haut du rang 10. Il va nous retrouver là. Je trouvais ça important que ça soit lui qui soit notre témoin. Il est mon créateur, mon père*,_ dis-je.

_*Il va garder le secret*,_ demande Bella.

_*Oui, il me l'a promis*_, dis-je.

Les cours passent rapidement sans vraiment que je me rends compte. J'avais déjà l'esprit dans le chalet que j'avais loué pour l'occasion. Tout de suite après la cloche de fin de journée, je me rends à ma voiture avec Bella.

Nous arrêtons chez elle pour qu'elle prenne des affaires pour la fin de semaine puisque demain, je veux être seul avec elle pendant toute la journée. Dimanche, c'est une journée de shopping avec seulement les filles.


End file.
